Enuui
by Tsumiden
Summary: Chapter 2 revised! Sora is a young vampire looking for his chance to break out of the boredome of living forever maybe Riku is his chance AU, Horror, yaoi , yuri, SoraxRiku
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I own nothing here but the story idea. If I did own it there would be more Sora molesting Riku when he found him again. AU Yaoi, Yuri, multiple pairings future lemons and present limes Vampires

Beta'd by Yuuzai and Muzai

Ennui

By Tsumi

The moon rose full and so deep orange it almost looked red. A pair of blue eyes watched it rise slowly and the young man licked his lips. He appeared to be a youth of sixteen dressed in a red fishnet shirt and blood colored leather pants with a chain belt shaped like small crowns. Over the shirt he wore a red leather half jacket. Around his neck he wore a silver necklace in the shape of a crown.

He sighed as the moon fully replaced the sun, once it had arms snaked around his waist and a talented tongue licked at his earlobe.

"I missed you in bed Sora why are you out here?" purred his companion.

"I wanted to see the sun set." he said simply not wanting to explain himself to the shirtless man at the moment trying to undo his pants. batting his hands away he growled at the older youth "Stop it Axel."

"Aww Sora come on the night is young and so are we." the red head grinned his black clothes tight against his skin as he rubbed against the younger teen.

"Get off my back." he pushed Axel away.

"I'd rather get you on yours." he purred.

"Got to catch me first." the boy took off heading for the club they normally played in.

the redhead smirked and licked his lips as he followed.

Riku looked around at the skin-fest he had let himself be dragged to and smirked. his friends had wanted to come to this club, one they had never gone to before in the big city. it was a dark badly lit floor with a loud band and they even served alcohol to minors. he watched Selphie flirting with any guy who got near her. Yuffie was on the dance floor wit ha hot man with long black hair and pale skin. Riku had seen her with the man before and kept looking around. Tidus and Wakka were already getting lucky on the floor, Tidus with a shorthaired brunette and Wakka with a taller Goth looking young woman. he had yet to see a body he would like to get close to plenty of pretty faces but none he would want to wake up to. He took a drink and put the bottle back down on the bar.

He looked up as a red blur ran across the floor followed by a black blur. they turned out to be two youths, the taller one tripped the smaller, knocking the boy against the wall. Most people were used to this apparently because none of them even seemed to notice the altercation. a few of them even seemed to be watching to see what would happen. Riku decided to intervene and dragged the guy off the kid, the guy looked shocked at the fact Riku could push him off so easily. He lay there dazed for a moment.

Sora was startled by Axel being removed forcefully by a youth of about seventeen with shoulder length silver hair with streaks of blue and green shot through it. He wore silver pants that matched his hair and a black tank top shirt. Sora looked the boy up and down and let himself be pulled to his feet. This guy was gorgeous, he reminded Sora of a few members of his own family as well.

"Are you all right?" the youth asked concerned.

"Yeah." He looked over at Axel who had vanished into the crowd then at the guy. "Umm let's get out of here."

"Sure. I'm Riku."

"Sora."

They left the club together Sora snuggling into the crook of Riku's arm and staying very close to this delectable guy. He would have to play carefully to get what he wanted.

"Thanks by the way." he turned huge blue eyes on the youth.

"You're welcome." his voice was smooth and had obviously passed the cracking stage of life.

"That sort of thing happens around here though this is a rough neighborhood." the boy shrugged non-commitedly, as if he was used to such things.

:"I noticed, I just don't like to see that sort of thing."

"You chose the wrong to club to hang out in then huh?"

"Not really I ran into you after all." he smiled charmingly.

"I see." He leaned up to kiss Riku's cheek . Riku unconsciously turned his head to capture the smaller boy's lips. The kiss was gentle and soft a chaste first kiss promising more to come. The second kiss was harder and Sora let himself be shoved up against a wall for it. Once they pulled apart he smiled.

"Want to walk me home?" Blue eyes shone with an eerie light in the dim street but Riku could not look away.

"Sure." he said feeling fuzzy, like he was in a thick blue fog.

the home Sora led him to was an old motel, which had been slightly renovated for his family to live in. Each person or group of people shared a suite of rooms. Sora lived with his parents in one of the upper floors. At the door to the building he smiled at Riku.

"Want to come in?" blue eyes almost glowed

"I should be getting back to the club I went with some friends and I don't think I should just leave them there."

"All right see you later then." He kissed him again licking at Riku's lips gently. he would have him just later. He watched Riku head off back for the club and smiled to himself. Riku would be back as long as he wanted him to come back.

Sora was grinning to himself as he entered the building. As he came in a girl a little older then himself stepped into the hall, she had blonde hair with odd bangs which seemed to partially defy gravity and she wore an electric yellow dress that was short enough to be considered a long T-shirt. Her feet were bare.

"Hey Sora, bored of Axel already?" she asked her voice held a hint of sarcasm but her green eyes glittered with something else.

"Hi Larx, no I just found a decent toy early this evening,."

"So where is he?" her green eyes glittered with curiosity, always the sadist she loved other's pain especially their victims'.

"Going home I'll play more with him later."

"Aww you just don't want to share." she almost pouted.

"Not this one." he told her. "where's mom?"

"the dining room with the other elders."

"I see, later then." He headed off in that direction.

"You can't just interrupt them." she told him looking shocked.

"Of course I can I'm the only fledgling that can." He smirked, and continued to walk off.

Larxene watched him go and headed for the elevators.

The meeting in the dining room held the clan leader and three out of the four elders. these five normally led the clan, between a young looking blond man and a brunette woman sat a sixth chair. on the right of the woman sat a silver haired man with green eyes in a long back coat. on the left of the blonde was another silver heard man with orange eyes. a fifth and sixth chair sat between the two silver haired men. they looked up from their conversation as Sora entered the room walking right past the two set to stop anyone from entering. He bowed to them.

"Elders."

They each nodded at him and the woman smiled.

"Sora you're back early from your playing." the woman smiled.

"I found my prey early mother." he kissed her cheek.

"I see care to join us." a motion was made to the empty chair beside her.

"Delighted." he plopped into the seat between his parents. Propping his feet on the table he looked around the table.

"Where's Vincent?"

"He has been watching a likely prospect and went in for the kill tonight he won't be attending this meeting." Sephiroth said.

"Ahh I see."

"Now where were we?" The blonde man, Sora's father Cloud asked.

"The loss of numbers, only a few months ago we lost three and nearly lost a fledgling." Aerith reminded him.

"Demyx." Sora interjected.

"Yes him. leaving our clan at only about twenty strong." Cloud sighed.

"I see." Xemnas nodded.

"It would be easier if more of our number brought in fledglings instead of strait kills." Sephiroth said looking at Sora.

"We've had two recent turnings, Rin has one and Vexen just changed someone as well." Aerith smiled.

"Yes but that doesn't cover all the deaths we have had from hunters or the amount we lost two years ago." Cloud muttered.

"True but we did gained three fledglings from that encounter as well." Xemnas reminded them

"But still we lose eight members"

"Then I suppose it's time some of our fledglings became masters." Aerith told them.

"Yes." Xemnas agreed also looking at Sora who simply ignored the attention from the two men.

"I will later." Sora said simply. "I already have a victim in mind even."

"Of course you will Sora, why don't you go check on the fledglings since you know them better than any of us?"

"Yes mother." He got up and left the room with a wave and a small smile.

"Why is he allowed in the meetings again?" Sephiroth asked.

"He is only a fledgling because he has yet to turn anyone." Cloud reminded him the others all nodded. Quite aware of what Sora had the potential to be.

Sora wondered off towards the pool area and saw one member of his family he had not seen in a while, and who he actually wanted to see. His brother stood by the pool his mind obviously elsewhere as he stared at the blue water. His blonde spikes shifted slightly in the night breeze and his eyes were the same as Sora's. It was surprising that the two looked so similar yet they were only half brothers Roxas having been born before their father was turned and Sora born afterwards. He walked towards his brother and put an arm around his waist startling him from his thoughts.

"Hey big brother." he murmured nuzzling his neck.

"Sora." he looked at the younger boy and smiled softly, Sora beamed at him and nuzzled his neck.

"It's been awhile, where have you been?" he pouted slightly.

"Busy." he leaned against Sora enjoying the contact. "Why , was I missed?"

"I missed you." he pouted.

"Of course you did." he smiled and disengaged from his brother. He kissed him on the forehead. "I was at the sea."

'The sea, I've never seen it."

"Next time I'll take you." he promised.

"Great. But for right now I have to look in on our fledglings."

"Have fun tell Demyx not to get hurt again for me will you?" he said picking something up from one of the pool chairs.

"Sure." He headed off for the rooms where most of the fledglings stayed if they didn't live with their sires. Roxas headed off for the city.

Back at the club the group who Riku had come with had fully dispersed and Yuffie was at the moment glued to a tall dark haired man with amazing eyes as red as blood. He wore skintight black clothes and had his long hair loose. Yuffie who had always been a sucker for long hair was immediately attracted, he was just the kind of guy she had always dreamed about. He wasn't shy either once they were on the floor they had been all over eachother. After the little scene earlier he pulled her out of the club.

"why don't we go to my place?" He asked her licking the lobe of her ear.

"Sure." she replied breathlessly.

They made it to an alley half way between the house and the club before having such a morsel at his side became to much for Vincent and he shoved her against a wall. Kissing her hard one hand slipped between her legs and slipped fingers into her as he licked at her neck. As she shuddered form the assault he bit her hard drawing blood which he licked at letting the salty coppery liquid into his mouth, she was to far gone to even scream ,he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the house.

Riku returned to the club, it was almost time for it to close and the others were gathering. He saw Tidus and Wakka with Selphie who was gushing over some guy she had met in the club.

"Hey Riku I though you went home with the cute guy from earlier, ya." the red head teased with a bright grin.

"Don't say it like that Wakka." Riku shot back head still fuzzy like he was dreaming or something.

"Why not?" Wakka challenged.

"Can it guys. We should head home." Tidus said, interrupting their posturing.

"But what about Yuffie?" Selphie asked.

"She's a big girl she can take care of herself." Riku smirked. "She probably got a ride from some hot guy she met and will be at school tomorrow."

"okay fine let's go."

They all lived close to one another on the other side of town from the club. They took the buss back towards the area where they lived getting weird looks from the other people on the buss. Once off the buss. They split up each heading home. Riku lived in a run down apartment building with his mom. He was surprised to see Kairi on his front step she had been crying and he frowned, Kairi had not joined them in the club because her sister was in the hospital and she had gone to see her.

"Kai?" he looked down at her worried that something was wrong.

"Oh Riku." she jumped up and hugged him. "It's horrible Nami's gone."

"Gone?"

"She's gone none of the doctors even remembered her being there and she's been there for two months." she was crying on his shirt now in gulping sobs.

"It's okay Kairi we'll find out what happened." he hugged her not sure what else to do.

"All right." she looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to come in?" it wouldn't be the first time she stayed at his home after all they'd been friends since they were little and even now they slept together often.

"No I should go home."

"Okay, take care I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"All right, she turned to go and left leaving Riku to enter his apartment alone. He looked around the darkened living room and he entered. It was sparsely decorated with only a ratty couch and a few chairs, he simply walked to his own room which was a mess of dirty clothes and his shoes. His bed was a mess and he simply got undressed washed the glitter out of his hair and dropped into his bed he felt exhausted.

Sora entered the apartment and looked around. One younger fledgling was by the couch checking on a blonde girl who looked like she had not had anything to eat for a while. Her hair was lank and dry, her blue eyes had heavy bags under them and she was thin as a rail. Her only covering was a pale hospital gown. The boy looking her over was black haired with brown eyes he was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts.

"Hey pence." he greeted walking over to the younger fledgling.

"Sora what brings you here?"

"Checking up on things."

"Oh okay, this is Namine Marluxia brought her in apparently he was about to bring her here to turn her but he was interrupted, she was taken to a hospital and he couldn't get to her."

"Wow that's a first."

"I know."

While they were talking Vincent entered the apartment with his burden. He set her down on another couch.

"Vincent."

"Sora, Pence." red eyes swept over them.

"Who do we have here?"

"Yuffie she was just turned keep an eye one her,."

"yes sir,"

"Well have fun I'm going to go play." Sora smirked and took off leaving the house for the other side of town.

The club was emptying and across the street from it a man watched his green eyes narrowed as he kept an eye on everyone looking for the man he had tried to follow but had lost in the club. as he watched a bubbly blonde approached from another direction. her hair was up in a myriad of braids decorated with feathers and beads. she wore an outfit of pink and yellow with a short half skirt over tiny shorts and a half top. he resisted asking her where her weapons were in the outfit only because her cousin and partner would kill him. He smiled charmingly.

"What's going on Rikku?"

"Paine found some blood in an alley near here to the west but there's no body and no clue where the attacker or victim went from there." she whispered.

"Lead the way Darlin'." He adjusted his hat and followed.

They came to the alley maybe four blocks from the club still in the bad part of town and surrounded by condemned buildings and drug and prostitution dens. This place was ripe with the kind of things he had seen around most of the hiding places his prey had been in.

In the alley two young women were looking around. One was brunette, with odd mismatched eyes dressed in an outfit like Rikku's only white and light blue. The other was taller then her companions but looked a little younger. she had short spiked up charcoal hair and red eyes. her skin was paler as well. her clothed were composed of a black leather tube top and pants with high heel boots. she was looking over the wall where there was the tiniest spatter of blood.

"So what do we have girls?"

"It's a few hours old I would say an hour or so till midnight." Paine told him.

"Vampire?"

"Most likely. There was a board up in the entrance to the club with alot of missing persons flyers. Apparently a person vanished every few nights, but most of the patrons there are so drugged up or drunk they probably wouldn't see it if it happened right in front of them." Yuna said.

"Even that thing earlier tonight that red head was a vampire I'm sure of it how else could we have lost him."

"Calm down cowboy." A man about the same age as Irvine with short blonde hair and a fresh scar across his face in a white trench coat with red crossed on the sleeves approached them behind him were two more people a young woman with short white hair and red eyes. Dressed in a blue tank top with khaki capris. Her companion was a tall bulky guy with short-cropped brown hair ,and brown eyes. Dressed in an orange top and tan sweat pants.

"We know there is a clan in this city with the number of missing persons and the three of us ran into one just a day ago we killed one but the other got away."

"I see and hopefully the one we want is here."

"Well if it is and it isn't the clan here they might kill it right." Rikku said.

"That's my cousin the optimist." the brunette girl smiled

"right but now it's almost dawn we should get some rest head back to the hotel."

"Yes sir." the girls saluted playfully and took off, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin merely walked off.

Irvine Kineas had been a hunter as long as he could remember. He had been raised to be one along with Seifer and Squall by a man they all called Captain. A month before they had ran into a small group of vampires and had fought them most had been killed but they had gotten Squall. Their group normally burned their fallen comrades but the vampires had made off with the body. Irvine had decided he would find them and avenge his "brother". He frowned and pulled our his cell phone.

"What the hell do want this early?" the voice on the other side grumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep captain but I need you to check out the missing persons files in Twilight and Traverse towns."

"fine they'll be on Rikku's laptop by night fall." the man told him.

"Thanks captain we'll be home in a few weeks."

"Sure you will."

He hung up and grinned, this should help their search.

Riku lay in bed his mind oddly on the boy he had met in the club, Sora. He had never really though of a guy as sexy before. He had always gone for girls, like Kairi or Selphie or Kairi's sister Namine. He had never thought about sex around say Tidus or Wakka. Sora was a different story he would not leave Riku's mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw large blue eyes framed by lush dark lashes and the soft skin under red mesh of fishnet. Or remember the kiss. As he thought about it he had the shift slightly to relive the pressure building in his pants. He was still trying to get comfortable and some one knocked on the window, he turned to see the object of his thoughts on the sill outside. He got up and opened it.

"Sora?"

"Hi, Mind if I come in."

"Sure come on in." He moved aside and the boy crawled in. "Why were you out there?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to thank you for earlier." He looked up at him through his lashes and smiled leaning up slightly he let Riku control the kiss as their lips met. He wanted to just throw him down and have his way with the other youth but he had to be patient, plenty of people had been lost by trying to change people to fast. He smiled and pulled away looking up into Riku's eyes.

He then moved his hands down to the boy's boxers and rubbed gently at his crotch.

"Ngh Sora."

"I want to taste you Riku,." he said and slithered down to mouth the cloth covered penis.He pulled the boxers down with his teeth and licked at the member like an ice-pop. Putting pressure on the big vein with his tongue as he licked at it. Riku thrashed grabbing a handful of sheets as Sora went down on him. It didn't take long for Riku to release into the young vampire's mouth. Satiated for the moment, he pushed slightly and the boy fell back onto the bed asleep. Sora gently licked at his neck piercing the skin he sipped and closed the wound with his tongue. He pulled away and fixed the boy into a more comfortable position and cleaning him up. He licked his lips savoring the taste.

"You are mine Riku and very soon I'll have you forever." He smiled and slipped out of the window closing it behind him.

It was almost dawn when Sora returned home and went strait for his room. It was in a suite of rooms, which held his own, and Roxas' room with a small front room with a TV and a pair of couches . Then there was a short hall with a bathroom and two doors leading into bedrooms on either side of the bathroom. There was also a small kitchenette with a microwave and mini fridge with a coffeepot on the counter. A single bed, which was covered with heavy blanket and pillows took up Sora's room, and silk sheets the only other thing in the room was a standing dresser and a closet which held clothes mostly. The curtains were drawn and made of heavy cloth to block out the sun's light. There were very few personal effects and no photographs anywhere. he could easily pack up and leave no real clue he had been there but the bed. He smirked and stripped off his clothes to fall onto the bed. As soon as he was there Axel appeared out of nowhere and nuzzled his neck.

"Have fun Sora?"

"Tons I even found a new toy." he grinned.

"I heard. But it feels like you've been neglected." He said licking his neck and cupping Sora in his hand.

"You could help with that." Sora moaned pushing against Axel's hand

"Gladly." He knelt at Sora's feet and licked him expertly taking the boy in his mouth and sucking hard swirling his tongue around the tip as he did.

Sora cried out as he released into Axel's mouth. The redhead smirked and sated crawled up the boy's body to kiss him soundly. He was quite content to snuggle the boy as he messed with him. They ended up curled together sated as the sun slipped over the horizon.

Roxas frowned and clutched the package close to his chest and he sped thought the city he had to make it, he just had too. He hated the hunters and everything they did. He hoped no one would notice his leaving yet he would be back by the next night so no one should miss him. He made it to the place he had left earlier and slipped in making sure he was not followed. It was far to close to the dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Riku Get up!" a blonde woman yelled through his door "You'll be late for school."

"Coming." the silver haired teen grumbled trying to just roll over.

"You had better hurry." she told him. "I have to get to work." She left his door to finish getting ready.

He waited till she had left and sat up to look at his clock. Seven am, he was already late anyway the coach had wanted everyone there early. He sighed, wondering if he could afford skip a day. he could make sure to catch the call and forge a note later. As he pondered his cell phone went off. grabbing it he flipped it open.

"Riku."

"Hey Riku man, it's Wakka, Tidus told the coach you had work last night, he said since ya missed this morning you can make it up at noon practice."

"All right, I'll be there in time for first period."

"Right see ya."

He got up showered and dressed. Stopping to look at the mark on his neck, he smirked and made sure his shirt covered it. He headed out for the bus. on the ride to school. he scribbled at his homework, since he had ignored it last night.

Riku was an only child of a single mother, his father had either died or left long before he was born. She worked two jobs to keep them in the crappy apartment they lived in now. He had even gotten job himself to help on occasion though recently he was out of work again the others often teased him that he should go into porn or something. He made it to school and he saw Tidus and Wakka waiting for him at the school gate. Tidus was holding a paper bag and a foam cup. He offered the spoils to Riku as he approached.

"Here."

"Thanks Tidus."

He opened the bag to reveal a double chocolate donut and a Bavarian cream filled. As well as a coffee which had more sugar than coffee involved.

"You're welcome, besides you never eat at home anyway." the blonde joked and turned to go in the building.

The other two followed.

"So what did I miss?" he asked checking his locker.

"Passing mostly, it's no big deal, but you can't expect to stay on the team if you don't make it to practice."

"I know, I just couldn't get out of bed this morning." he told them.

"You getting sick again?" Tidus asked.

"No I don't think so I'm just tired."

"If you're sure." Both gave him worried looks

Riku had gotten very sick their first year in high school, he had hardly been able to eat and keep anything down and had hardly been able to sleep feeling restless and just couldn't sit still. He'd only passed the year because his friends had constantly brought him his homework and handed it in to their teachers. His mother had been worried he'd die and the doctors she'd taken him to had just said he was anemic and done nothing to really help him. He'd finally gotten over it, and been able to make it to school their second year and joined the team. He was a decent player though not as good as Tidus and Wakka he could play. He'd missed practice a few times and the coach seemed to not like him much either.

They made it to class and Riku finished his coffee tossing the empty cup into the trash. The teacher glared at the three for being late but they ignored him as they took their seats and pulled out their books. Riku noticed the few empty seats but there had always been empty seats in their classes. Tidus passed him a note.

_Yuffie's not here think she spent the night with a guy?_

He answered.

_Probably she'll be fine though she's been gone for days at a time before._

_Yeah I guess._

The apartment was quiet except for the sound of heavy breathing and a shallow heartbeat. The curtains were drawn and made of heavy fabric which prevented any light from entering the room. There were no other lights except for a single candle which barley illuminated the single mattress on the floor of the room. On the mattress lay a young man of nineteen with shoulder length brown hair and storm colored eyes. He was naked except for a pair of blue boxers and chain on a collar around his neck. The other end was connected to a heavy ring in the floor, which he had tried to pull out many times. He was breathing hard from the exertions of trying to get free. The chain was heavy and thick enough to stop a bull, so there was no possible way of escaping, yet. But he refused to just give up

In the doorway holding the single candle was a young woman with long dark hair and eyes her pale skin was set off by the blue sundress she was wearing and her feet were bare. She smiled gently.

" You should stop struggling you know you might hurt yourself and I would hate to break my new toy so soon." Her voice was soft and girlish

"Why did you do this to me?" he demanded trying to struggle again.

"because I like you and I want to keep you." she told him with a slight shrug.

"Just kill me already."

"No I think not I want to keep you around though you need to eat." she knelt by the bed and pulled back her hair showing off the smooth curve of her pale neck.

"Never." He closed his eyes to try and avoid the temptation of smooth pale skin.

"Fine I'll just leave you here until your hunger gets worse and you can't help it, but don't say I didn't warn you." She stood and left taking the candle with her and plunging the room in darkness.

In the front room of her suite her sister stood looking at a painting on the wall of a small rural town.

"Hello sister." she greeted a small smile on her red lips.

"Sister, how is your new pet?" the brunette asked her green eyes sparkling.

"things are going well he's hungry, he will feed in time. Would you like a drink?" she walked over to the mini-fridge.

"please."

"He is still wild of course so taming him will be a pleasure." She poured a glass of thick red liquid from a carafe in the mini-fridge in her room.

"It always is." She accepted a glass of dark red liquid and took a sip.

"It took awhile for yours didn't it?"

"yes, though it was easier with the child there."

"you are devious my dear sister to use a child to keep him calm."

"It worked didn't it."

"True maybe I should have grabbed that other one that was with him."

"you might still have a chance Axel tells me that the hunters followed you home they know the clan is in this city."

"Hunters it's been a while since we had them around." she sat on the couch.

"I know the last ones were what two years ago?"

"Yes what were their names again?"

"the crimson Squad I believe."

Paine shivered slightly as she sat on the balcony of the room she shared with Yuna and Rikku cleaning her knives. Yuna caught the movement and looked up from her guns she was cleaning.

"Paine are you okay?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine it was just the breeze." The young woman lied red eyes looking out over the streets.

"Okay." Yuna refrained from mentioning she had not felt a breeze all day even out on the balcony like they were the air seemed still. She returned to cleaning her guns.

The door opened suddenly and both nearly jumped as Rikku came bouncing in three fast food bags in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. She wore a pair of cut off over-alls and a green tube top. Her hair was also down with only a few of her braids and beads visible.

"I got lunch." She called as she shut the door with her hip.

"Hey Rikku."

"Yunnie, Paine," she set down the drinks and looked in the bags. "One bean burrito with nachos and a chicken enchilada with a diet coke, for Yunnie" She handed Yuna the bag and a drink.

"Paine one taco salad with extra chicken and cinnamon chips with an ice tea." she handed her the second bag and a smaller cup.

"Thank you Rikku."

"Thanks Rikku."

"No problem and for me pintos and cheese, two chicken soft tacos and one steak Quessadilla and an enchilada, with a mountain dew."

" Rikku how can you put all that stuff away and not gain an inch?" Yuna asked.

"Because she jumps around like a three year old." Paine said, monotonely eating her salad.

"Hey, meanie!" Rikku pouted.

"Not that I mind it." she whispered in the blonde's ear and Rikku blushed bright red. Yuna giggled and turned to her lunch.

Once Rikku was done blushing she pulled out her laptop and booted it up while she ate. She looked over the various files she had and checked her e-mail finding the information that Irvine had asked for she opened it and looked it over. The three of them were normally in charge of looking around suspicious places and taking care of the lesser creatures, zombies lesser vampires and the like while Squall Irvine and Seifer had always gone for the bigger ones. Fujin and Raijin were supposed to find the place. Rikku and Yuna and been trained alongside Squall and Irvine by Captain, Yuna's parents had died when she was ten and her uncle, Rikku's father had raised her along with his two children in the family business. Paine had been part of a whole different group once but two years before had lost them to a small clan that had been in another town. She had managed to survive and had ran into the other two girls on their first mission to go after a lone vampire terrorizing a town on the coast. She had joined up with them and they had worked together ever since. They normally worked as only the three of them but the Captain had put them Squall's and Seifer's teams together for this saying it was big, Rikku frowned.

"Guys this is odd." she said between bites.

"what?" Yuna stood and looked over her shoulder.

"Look at this, a disappearance every month or so most in the area of the club we were at yesterday. Also this there have been murders in this area as well, but they were all murderers and the like so the police didn't try to hard to find the killer. According to this a few of them were on the web as pedophiles as well."

"So that is odd."

"It's happened before its most likely a young looking vampire luring in pedophiles and feeding off them." Paine shrugged taking a bite of her salad.

"But it's still killing." Yuna said.

"Yeah how do we deal with that one?"

"Ignore it." Paine shrugged.

"How can we?"

"It's not a danger to any one yet."

It was late in the day when Roxas awoke in his hiding place, he listened for a moment but heard nothing but his companion's shallow breathing. He smiled and looked at the blonde next to him on the small bed. He was shirtless and at the moment there was still a hole over his heart with a knife protruding out of it. Roxas gently pulled out the knife muttering under his breath words he had heard long ago as the same knife was pulled out of his chest. He shook his head trying to dispel the vision of his own father doing to him what he was doing now, to the one person he actually cared about besides his little brother. He put the knife aside and cleaned the edges of the wound which was even now closing up and would soon be healed completely. After seeing to the wound he cleaned the knife and wrapped it back up into the black cloth he had used to smuggle it from the house. He would have to return it soon, before anyone knew it was gone.

Hyne stirred and brown eyes opened slowly Roxas smiled down at him.

"Hyne?"

"Hey Roxas?" He muttered weakly "what happened?"

"You were shot. It was really bad and I had to do it to save you I'm sorry."

"Do what?"

"I had to turn you."

"Oh, that's cool I'm like you now right?" His brown eyes glowed as he asked.

"Yes." he was hesitant." it was really bad I'm sorry I must have led the hunters there."

"It's fine Roxas, I wanted to be like you, I asked you before."

"But your brother and your mom you can't see them again they'll think you are a monster."

"I know but I can be with you." He leaned up and kissed Roxas. "but does that mean I have to hurt people?"

"Well Sora normally goes after crooks and the like Axel normally does too." He explained.

"Oh good." He smiled and kissed Roxas again.

He returned the kiss and pushed him back down in the bed. he skimmed fingers lightly over the smooth pale flesh. checking for any other injuries, he followed his fingers with his mouth kissing the flesh before him. Hyne gasped as Roxas stopped to tease a nipple.

"Roxas."

"Hmm?"

"Take me." He moaned. "please just take me."

"I though you'd never ask." He smirked and pulled down the ragged pants that were the only covering on Hyne's body. His own pants and underwear followed. He smirked and took Hyne dry, convinced he could handle it. It was usually a sexual connection that brought about the desire to change someone. The desire to drag them with you into the curse of internal life. Fingers cupping the pale hips he drew him closer together. The newly turned vampire hissed through his elongated canines. It hurt like hell at first, this had almost been what he expected, but who the hell could want this? His protests died out as Roxas claimed every inch of his body. The shallow bites and gentle kisses marking his flesh as his life been claimed. Above the writhing body, Roxas was torn. Using his body he attempted to make up for what he'd done. He found the prostate and brushed against it with every thrust. Circling the lover's swollen erection he pumped harder and faster, bringing them both to completion. Head thrown back into the half dead pillow Hyne screamed his name and Roxas couldn't help but smile.

Bestowing a light kiss to his brow, he made use of his power over him.

"Get some rest" he ordered softly drawing the blankets up "We'll head home as soon as the sun sets."

Xemnas looked over the club as they were preparing to open up for another night. It was perfect the hunting ground he had made for his clan. He smiled to himself, this modern era was a perfect for their kind. People killed one another daily blood was kept in places for transfusions and people were fools. He gave them a haven from their lives and his family took their lives at their leisure.

"Sheep. Or maybe cattle." he murmured.

"Master?" a young man with long blue hair and yellow eyes looked at him from his place at the desk in the office of the club. His ears were oddly pointed making him look even less human than his master.

"Just thinking Siax that these humans are nothing but cattle."

"I see, but what of the hunters?" the young man asked flipping through some papers on the desk.

"Merely the dog protecting the herd that is all. They fall as easily as the cattle."

"True the ones before were nothing."

"Sir I hate to interrupt." A girl looked into the office.

"Yes?"

"We have a flyer that some one is asking to have put up on the bulletin board another missing person."

"I see, put it up then."

"Yes sir." she left again and he smiled, the bait was set now to snare the dog to leave the herd unprotected.

Zell hung up the last flyer he had made and sighed, his little brother had gone missing and he had no clue where he had gone. the house where his one friend had supposedly lived was empty and looked like no one had lived there for years. the friend had also vanished a day ago and he couldn't ask him. as he was looking at the flyer a girl ran into him.

"Oh sorry." she said her short brown hair was loose and her eyes were mismatched blue and green. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay." he smiled "I'm Zell."

"Yuna," she looked at the flyer. "Oh what's that?"

"My baby brother...he vanished a day or two ago."

"Oh really, was there anything odd about it?"

He looked at her quizzically but she seemed serious.

"Well, yeah he had a friend who vanished when he did."

"Really. Umm would you come with me?" she asked a thought dawning on her.

"Why?"

"Well, my boss might know something, he's a private detective and he's specializes in missing persons cases."

"Okay." he let her drag him to the hotel where the group was stationed.

Irvine answered with her first knock and looked over the two of them.

"Bringing guys home? Darlin' your uncle would kill me."

"Irvy I'm not bring in him home, he's a customer, He needs help."

"Oh, come on in then."

The room was a cramped, with two beds and a dresser with a TV on it. There was a bathroom where he had been just before the knock had interrupted him. His long auburn hair was loose and he had only a pair of pants on. he sat on one bed offering Zell a seat on the other.

"So, what is the problem?"

"My brother, he's been acting odd lately and a few days ago he disappeared and the friend he had met recently just vanished and the address he had was empty."

"I see. Yuna you got all that?"

"Yeah sounds like one of them to me."

"Them?"

"Yeah, now listen to me and try to understand this. We humans are not alone in this world, alot of the monsters and such that you hear about are real. "

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires, zombies, werewolves they really exist."

"You're kidding right?" he looked at the two of them hoping they were just joking.

"No." Yuna shook her head "They exist, we're pretty sure there is a clan in this city even."

"What does that have to do with my brother?"

"He might have been taken by them."

"That's impossible." He stood up quickly to leave, "I'm searching for my brother any you feed me this crap!"

"No, I've seen them, they killed my parents." Yuna told him. Tears glistened in her mismatched eyes.

"It's all right Yuna." Irvine patted her on the back and looked at Zell. "They are real and dangerous, If they have your brother there's not much hope, but we will try and help."

"All right, say I believe you, what can I do? he's my little brother and ma'll be devastated if she hears this."

"We don't usually let civilians help out, too much liability, might get killed or worse."

"What could be worse?"

"You could become one, turned ,and then there's no hope fore you" Yuna muttered.

"I don't care, I just want my brother."

Irvine saw the gloved fist clutching the photo desperately, his eyes earnest and fearful.

"We don't usually let civilians help but..." he muttered scratching his head.

Yuna picked up his meaning immediately.

"Can you fight?" she asked eyed the gloves the blonde wore.

"Some martial arts and I've been in a couple street fights." Zell mumbled.

"We can work with that." she answered

The corridors of the clan's home were completely dark or dimly lit depending on the members in that hall. not that light was really necessary anyway, Axel mused as he and Sora wandered the third floor halls toward one room in particular at the sixth door on the left corridor it opened and a shadow seemed to materialize out of it.

"Blah I want to suck your blood!" The shadow said loudly waving its arms in the air above its head. the shadow became a youth maybe a year Axel's junior with a blonde mullet and clear blue eyes. He wore a fake looking black cape over blue jeans and a shirt with a sports team on it. Here looked ridiculous at the moment.

"Demyx, that is so campy. No more vampire films for you." Sora laughed.

"And here we were worried about you." Axel smirked.

"I'm fine, I've been cooped up in my room for nearly a week." The blond pouted.

"You are not fine in the head sadly." Axel told him. "There are days I wonder why I turned you."

"Because you like me and couldn't last eternity without me" he said putting his hands together and blinking like a girl.

"Nah, I think it was so I would have an easy first turn." he grinned

"Hey!" Demyx pouted.

"It's okay Demyx, I would have turned you if Axel hadn't." Sora assured him patting his back.

"You're the best, Sora." Demyx hugged him.

"I know." he grinned.

"So, why haven't you turned anyone?"

"Don't know, I'm working on it though, I mean mom has said it has to be someone I want to keep around for a while."

"Really does that mean, I have to keep Demyx?"

"Forever."

"Sorry Axel you're stuck with me."

"I noticed, unless I bait you out to the hunters, oh well, speaking of hunts want to join us?"

"Sure."

"Well, come on I'm hungry." Sora whined.

the three of them headed out and joined the throng of people out and about in the darkness. they came to a part of town where bars lit up the night, quite a nice place to finds the kind of prey they wanted tonight. Sora saw a man who was perfect, he wore a suit and carried a briefcase but aside from that he exuded an aura that made some people leery of him. Sora separated from the other two who slipped into an alley to wait. Sora made himself look innocent and lost wandering among the people in a pair of ripped jeans and a too big T-shirt that made him look much younger. He approached the man who gave him a look that made him want to smirk but instead he kept the innocent look on his face.

"Can I help you kid?" the man asked him.

"I'm lost can you tell me where main street is?" large blue eyes widened artfully. the man smiled.

"Sure I'll show you the way."

"Oh thank you."

They approached the alley where the others waited and Sora led him inside. the man followed the boy eagerly and had no idea what hit him as Demyx and Axel pounced on him. the three of them drained him dry, leaving the corpse on the ground in the alley and headed for their home through the other end of the alley. As they came out of the alley Demyx frowned and let out a low growl.

"Demyx?"

"Hunters." he pointed at a trio of people coming out of another alley. a blonde man in a white coat and a tall muscular brunette guy in bright orange along with a smaller woman with short white hair in a blue shirt and khaki capris. "they were in the group that attacked us the other day."

"We should avoid them." Sora muttered. he had never dealt with hunters before.

"Rightfully so hunters are trouble." Axel muttered pushing the two younger vampires in another direction.

Seifer was annoyed, he had seen nothing even resembling his prey all night. and listening to Raijin and Fujin flirt lamely was irritating after awhile. He looked around and recognized a blonde who was walking with a redhead and smaller brunette. One look at the brunette's face and he frowned he had seen a face like that before.

"Fu, Rai do you see those three over there?"

"Vampires." Fujin said.

"Yeah, the blonde was in the attack a few days ago, ya know."

"Get em, they must be out to kill." he pulled out his gun and checked the chamber. He smirked and moved through the crowd to get to them.

The first gunshot warned the three that they had been spotted. Not wanting a fight they fled, the fact that once closer to their home they could call for back up and teach these hunters a lesson drove them on. A bullet grazed Sora's side and Axel growled turning on their attackers.

"Axel?" the fledgling paused as his master stopped.

"Go, Demyx get him out of here." Axel ordered.

"Right."

Axel pulled a knife out of his boot and attacked Fujin who was closest. She drew out a knife and he was startled when he saw her. The aura around her was almost like a vampire's but not quite the same.

"A Dhampir?"

"So?"

"Well, this is a surprise let's dance."

Demyx ran with Sora hoping Axel would be fine, since he had been ordered to run he had no real choice in the matter. He saw Sora holding his side and frowned.

"Sora?"

"I'm fine, let's find some one to help Axel needs back up."

"Right."

As they ran they saw Roxas walking with an unfamiliar blonde but Roxas' smell was all over him.

"Roxas!"

"What happened you're hurt." Roxas said everything else forgotten at the sight of his brother.

"I'm fine we were attacked by the hunters, Axel's fighting them now."

"Alone?" he looked worried

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go help. Hyne you should go with them." Roxas pushed his power on the other boy.

"I'd rather go with you." he tried to shake off the other vampire's power.

"You aren't ready for hunters yet."

"all right..."

"Sora can you keep an eye on him for me?"

"Sure."

Seifer was surprised by a back attack by a shorter blonde who he recognized as one he had attacked a few days ago. The boy's blue eyes were filled with rage as he tried to get at his neck.

"Sorry, kid you're no match for me." he threw the blonde against a wall and struggled to get up.

"Stop attacking my family." he growled back once again pouncing on the man. An odd smell hit him as he tried to stab him with a knife.

Roxas was angry, this man had nearly killed his friend who was now one of them. Then the asshole went after his brother not that he probably knew it but still he had to be stopped.

Axel was in over his head with two opponents and he was well aware of the fact. The Dhampir woman wasn't bad but the human hunter was getting on his nerves. As he swung to intercept them a long blade came out of nowhere and sliced into the man's arm.

"This ends now." Sephiroth stepped out of the shadows and Raijin stared at him as Fujin swung to hit him and the man simply picked her up and flung her against the wall.

"Filthy half-breed there is no way your power could ever mach mine. Axel, handle the human."

"Yes sir." the redhead went after the human with a new spark smirking as he pulled out a lighter.

Seifer was hit from the side with a small knife in time to see a third vampire join in the fight, a young woman with short brown hair behind her was a blonde who resembled the one he was fighting. The blonde made no move to join in the fight but his opponent attacked with renewed force.

Hyne watched from the mouth of an alley seeing the fight he shuddered, partially in revulsion and partially in hunger. He knew the blond that Roxas was fighting he had shot him, after Hyne had gotten in the way of course but he had been about to shoot Roxas who was his friend. Obviously this guy was used to fighting.. Hyne had to smirk when these others joined the fight from the sound Demyx made next to him he knew them.

"Who are those guys?" Hyne asked Demyx

"Family, the blonde is Cloud, he's an elder and Roxas and Sora's father. the silver haired guy is Sephiroth he's an elder too. The brunette girl I don't know but she's a fledgling like you."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at her she's only a few days old." Sora smirked, he was holding his side in pain Demyx had bandaged it but it still hurt not to mention the blood he's consumed earlier was not enough for him to heal it. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"To get help with this shot wound, I know this area there's a person I have been preparing nearby."

"But."

"Don't Demyx, I'll be fine stay here and watch." the brunette slipped away into the shadows heading for a familiar Apartment building.

Riku was doing his homework when there was a knock on his window he looked up to see Sora leaning heavily on the window.

"Sora?" he jumped up and opened the window, the brunette nearly fell in still clutching his side. "What are you doing here?"

"I got shot." the boy pouted slightly. "These guys came out of nowhere and attacked me and my friends, they were going to hurt us so we all ran and they shot at him, I don't know what happened to my friends."

"It'll be okay Sora let me look at the wound I should be able to clean it up."

"Thank you Riku."

Riku cleaned and re-bandaged the wound it looked okay and seemed to be mostly healed.

"There all done do you want to go looking for your friends?"

"I'm tired actually." he looked at Riku's eyes and pushed slightly smiling when the green orbs clouded over he turned Riku's head to the side and bit gently at his neck. He drunk few sips making sure to take only what he had lost from being wounded, he didn't want to turn Riku yet. He pulled away and licked the wound closed. He smiled at him and pulled him up to sit at his desk again.

"Don't worry Riku, you won't remember this." He cleaned up the medical supplies and left intent on getting home. His own father blocked him at the bottom of the fire escape.

"Hello."

"Sora what are you doing?"

"Getting some."

"You were attacked by hunters and all you can do is visit your victim?"

"I like him."

"Fine come on, your mother wants a word with you and your brother."

"Yes sir."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The family sat at the long table in the dining hall it was a deep red wood. Cloud and Aerith sat at the head of the table Sora between them. The others were seated according to rank in the family. Roxas sat beside Hyne near the end of the table.

Once everyone had taken his or her seats Aerith stood and smiled as everyone looked at her.

"My children you have been called together at this time to discuss something of great importance. Last night my son and Cloud's were attacked by hunters as were Axel and Demyx. As well as a recent fledgling Hyne."

the family muttered among themselves and she smiled again.

"These hunters are nothing but a nuisance Aerith we handled the last ones easily." The one they called Vexen told her.

"Except we have no clue of their numbers or their base." A silver haired man farther down the table said.

"the same problem they are having no doubt." Xemnas told him.

"yes but after last night's attack we must be more careful and we know that they know the club is a hunting ground for us. They have been there every night this week." Siax spoke up.

"And there is the problem with tomorrow night's occasion we can't follow our original plan now the hunters will be sniffing around." Cloud

"Then we will have it here victims must be brought in tonight be careful and no taking anyone from the club."

"It will be closed tonight Aerith it was going to be closed for the next few nights." Xemnas told her.

"Good , now there is a second order of business. Roxas." she looked at the child who stood hand in hand with Hyne. "You created a fledgling outside of the protection of the house and without the consent of the elders not to mention the fact you stole the ritual dagger used in doing so."

"Yes mother." he said quietly.

"Explain yourself."

"I was planning on bringing Hyne here two nights ago to turn him. we had paused for short time to rest and were come upon by the same hunters we met last night. the leader shot Hyne when he tried to push me out of the way of the bullet."

"the hunter attacked a human?"

"Yes he did."

"I see after all these years of saying they are protecting humanity from us" Rinoa laughed.

"Yes but you still stole the dagger why not simply come here quickly?" Xemnas asked.

"May I speak?" Hyne asked.

"You may."

"thank you my lady. Roxas did nothing wrong really had he brought me here then the hunters would have been able to follow him here. he also had no idea if I would make it then anyway I might have lost too much blood to make the transition safely "

the ones around the table looked thoughtful. Sora cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"I believe Hyne is right Roxas did nothing really wrong , they should not be punished and Hyne needs to go out and feed." He said calmly.

"Very well you are all dismissed go feed and prepare for tomorrow's plans." Aerith ordered she stood and left the room, Cloud, Sora Roxas and Hyne following her.

Irvine looked around the room at his fellow hunters with a frown. He then looked at Zell who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Okay everyone this is bad. we knew there was a clan here but we had no idea of their power until last night. this clan is dangerous and powerful."

"clan?" Zell asked.

"Yes most vampires seem to have large family groups called clans made up of a group of elders, masters and fledglings. There is supposedly one leader as well but none of our hunters have ever seen the leader."

"that we know of."

"True."

"Are they ones who took my brother?"

"Worse than that if he was one of the ones we saw last night he was protecting this other one that we were being kept from."

"No not my brother."

"He's one of them now, which means he has to die.' Seifer told him.

"Are you sure he's one of them?"

"He didn't try to escape or even get my attention."

"Oh."

Well now what we have to find and stop them we might be able to save him if he hasn't killed yet."

"We will don't worry." Rikku said bouncing in her seat.

"Thank you Rikku."

Riku, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi headed for their normal club, it was not as dark or loud as the Oblivion but it was hot and there was a bar but this one actually checked IDs. Kairi was plastered to Riku's side the two of them obviously together Selphie wandered through the crowd looking for a guy to dance with while Tidus moped hoping the girl he had met at the other club might be here. They were also kind of hoping they'd see Yuffie who had been missing since a few nights before.

Riku and Kairi hit the dance floor, moving together making it very clear to everyone she was with her partner. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close. she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Riku let's go somewhere more private."

"Of course." he pulled her off towards the bathrooms.

Tidus smirked form the bar seeing Riku and Kairi wander off, no doubt for sex. He took a sip of his water and looked over the crowd. He saw a girl with short brown hair she wore a blue miniskirt and a pink tube top. her miss matched blue green eyes sparkled and she smiled when she saw him.

"Yuna."

"Hi Tidus how long have you been here?"

"Just got here with a few friends one of our groups been in the hospital for a while so we brought her sister to cheer her up."

"That's so nice to do for your friend."

"Yeah well I think she's happy now since she dragged her boyfriend off to the bathroom." He grinned.

"Tidus that's nasty." she giggled. "though that's probably where my cousin is now that I think about it."

"Happens." He shrugged. "Want to dance?"

"Sure." Yuna smiled and they went to the floor together, it was nice to not think about her mission for awhile she hadn't seen any of their targets anyway this club was probably to bright for them anyway.

Irvine watched the crowd carefully, somewhere here monsters were hunting for their victims. He saw Yuna with a blonde guy. Rikku and Paine were nowhere in sight. He wondered if he should find a pretty girl. he got up from the small table he had been sitting at with Zell who was staring at the crowd and looked around himself. he saw a cute brunette he'd seen before and sauntered over to introduce himself.

Zell watched the crowd closely, he saw Irvine and Yuna though Rikku and Paine were not in sight they were here. he wondered who in this crowd was a vampire. as he looked toward the stairs leading to the door he saw a very familiar blonde descend the steps with another blonde and two brunettes they looked like the ones Seifer had described the night before. they dispersed as they entered. he guessed they were teaching Hyne to hunt and feed as they did. he got up to follow them as Hyne approached a girl in a bright orange dress and danced with her they got very close and he drew her outside.

Hyne fed gently on the girl he had picked out for his first target he ate slowly and stopped before he would have killed her closing and cleaning the wound. He looked up at Roxas who nodded.

"That's it."

"Great. is that all?"

"For tonight we should wait for Sora and Pence though."

"All right."

"Hyne."

both looked at Zell Roxas stepped between him and Hyne catching the scent of the hunters on him. "step back."

"Zell?" Hyne peeked from behind Roxas but did not approach his brother he didn't miss the same scent. "what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you. You just disappeared."

"I had to leave."

"Why?"

"I'm not who or what I was anymore."

"And you should leave." Roxas told Zell.

"I don't have to listen to you this is your fault."

"Is it? did I Shoot him and force me to turn him or let him die?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends the hunters are at fault here one of them broke their own laws and yes we know their laws as well as they know ours."

"Roxas please." Hyne put a hand on Roxas' arm and the vampire youth calmed marginally. He could simply order Hyne to not talk to this human but he was his brother.

"The hunters, one of them shot Hyne a few days ago before I turned him."

"No way you have to be lying."

"I would not lie, not about Hyne at any rate."

"He said he was turned when he shot him, why else would you get in the way of the gun?" he looked at Hyne

"because Roxas is my friend and I love him bro."

"you do?"

"Yes."

"I love Hyne as well." Roxas told him.

"take care of him then."

"I will." He grabbed Hyne's hand and pulled him into the shadows of the nearby alley. Zell returned to the club not sure what to do next.

Riku had Kairi pressed against the wall of the short hallway, which led to the rest rooms of the club. It was dark and smelled like many people had done this particular activity here before. He pulled out of her afterwards kissing her deeply. She squealed into his mouth as he squeezed her chest trailing their mixed cum along her stomach.

"Riku stop that."

"Stop what?"

"I'm going to go clean up wait here."

"fine but hurry up." he kissed her and she pulled away.

"I will."

Kairi walked into the girls' room ignoring the noises form most of the stalls she proceeded to clean up. Riku had been acting really weird the last couple of days like his mind was elsewhere. She hoped he wasn't thinking of breaking up or anything like that they had been together since their senior year in junior high. If he wanted to break up it wouldn't be that bad they had been best friends for years before that and even then they were not that exclusive. She sighed as she got the last of it cleaned up and straitened her skirt.

Sora looked over the crowd like a gourmet looking over a banquet. Here was a feast of humanity and he had to find just the right victim to invite to the party. It would be a big event for the family after all. He spotted a few hunters and avoided them easily he smiled as Pence lured a guy out of the club no doubt he would bring that one home. He always did go for older guys. Sora was passing the restrooms when he saw a flash of silver and smiled.

He slipped into the hall and walked up to Riku.

"Hey Riku."

"Hi Sora." He smiled, the odd fuzzy felling in his mind that always seemed to accompany Sora's presence came over him.

Sora smiled the few hunters here were distracted and he did need to bring someone home tonight.

"Hey Riku want to come to my place we re having this huge party and I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come with me?"

"Sure."

"Great come on."

"But my friends."

"don't worry they'll be fine." the blue eyed boy dragged him away. A glamour already in place to fool those who knew him.

Yuna saw out of the corner of her eye something odd, a small brunette boy and a taller teen with silver hair leaving the club she had seen both before in fact she had seen that brunette ten years before, and he had not changed. She pulled away form Tidus and smiled.

"Oh Tidus I'm sorry I have to go."

"It's okay call me sometime."

"I will later." she left looking for her team not seeing them anywhere she slipped out to follow the teens. Once outside they joined three other youths that held two unconscious people and they left heading away from the club and into the bad part of town. They didn't even notice her. They came to a building, which had once been hotel from the looks of it. It was dark and looked like a condemned building but there was a guy standing near the door who opened it for the four young men and their victims. She pulled out her cell phone to call her team. As she was about to hit the number something hit her from behind and she went down the last thing she saw was a black haired man with blue eyes smiling down at her.

Kairi came out of the bathroom and frowned Riku was gone. She looked around, there was no sign of him she hoped he had gone to the bathroom or something. she looked at her watch and sighed willing to wait for him. A few minutes later Selphie came up to her.

"Kairi what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just left with Riku like a minute ago."

"No I was in the bathroom."

"Weird because Riku left and you looked like you were with him maybe there is another silver haired guy around here."

"Weird I should call him." She pulled out her cell and tried to call Riku's there was the familiar ring of her number from his cell phone which was in the corner between the two bathrooms. Selphie picked it up.

"Now this is bad we should get Tidus and get out of here and call the cops." Selphie said panicking.

"let's go." Kairi grabbed the phone and went to find Tidus.

Tidus was on the dance floor when the girls caught up to him he saw the looks on their faces and joined them.

"Hey girls what happened?"

"Riku's gone."

"he's not in the bathroom?"

"No he left with Kairi I thought but Kai's right here."

"Weird."

"Yeah come on we 're going to call the police."

"Okay." His cell rang and he answered it. "Yeah dad? Okay right." He hung up.

"What is it?"

"Dad wants me home now come on with me."

"okay."

the three left the club heading for Tidus' house not sure why they had been ordered home but they moved quickly the dark street seeming that much more sinister. Tidus lived with his father in a small house only a few blocks from the entertainment district he said was a retired blitzer there were plenty of items from a former blitz player in the house. Now he took care of his son. His wife and the boy's older brother had died years before and he never spoke of either of them. Tidus was still unsure what had happened to them.

He was waiting for them at the door and ushered them in.

"Wasn't Riku out with you?" he demanded.

"He was we were going to call the police." Kairi told him.

"don't bother,."

"Why not is something going on?"

"no but far too many kids your age have vanished recently and there was just a report of bodies in the alley by that oblivion place I'd rather not see you disappear as well."

"Yuffie's already missing."

"great." the phone rang and he went to answer it. "Jeckt. what? are you sure fine my place is close by I have my son and a few friends of his here yes 32456 Freis drive." He hung up. "well we are about to have company."

"Who?"

"Some old friends of mine almost cousins to you Tidus you three go to your room don't come out and call your parents."

"Yes sir." the three went to Tidus' room and waited to see what would happen next.

It had been along time since Jeckt had seen any members of the old crew and was not surprised to see that the kids had grown.

"Irvine Seifer."

"Hey old man how's retirement?"

"It would feel better if I was back in action."

"you said you wanted to take care of the kid."

"So why are you here? and who are some of these people."

"There's a clan here in this town I don't think they've been here that long, these are Rikku and Paine, Fujin and Raijin and Zell. Though we've already lost track of two members of our team Squall got killed last week and Yuna's gone missing."

"Yuna? she was here with you?"

"She is a hunter." Rikku told him.

"But after what happened?"

"We know what happened."

"What did happen?" Tidus asked, the three of them stood in the hallway staring at the people in the living room, they had seen these people before and they knew Yuna.

"Tidus I told you to go to bed."

"No dad something's up and it involves two of my friends and a girl I like and you know about it."

"Yes he does he used to be one of the three best." Seifer said with a smirk.

"Used to be you brat I could still be one of the best."

"Yeah right I heard you became a drunk and a baby-sitter."

"Hey whatever my dad did he was probably way better than you could ever be." Tidus glared at Seifer.

"You're right about that." Paine smirked.

"So what did you do?"

"Tidus remember those stories your mother used to tell you?"

"Yeah."

"Most of those were true."

"You mean you really did fight off a legion of zombies?" the blond asked looking excited.

"Yeah well Braska and Auron were alot of help with that." he scratched the back of his head.

"So you guys actually fight monsters like that?" Selphie asked.

"Mostly vampires." Raijin said off handily.

"Vampires?" Kairi paled.

"Yeah." Rikku looked at Kairi seeing the look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"No, if you're telling the truth then why hasn't anyone noticed them?"

"they are good at covering up for themselves."

"Oh."

"the three of you can't say anything though."

"Oh we won't that's for sure no one would believe us, but what about Riku and Yuffie they are gone and might be dead or something." Selphie said grabbing Irvine's coat.

"Careful honey we'll find them once we find the nest we'll wipe out the clan and save who we can."

"you'd better."

"I have to go." Kairi said quietly."

"Kairi?"

"I have to go home." the red head went for the door looking panicked.

"It's okay miss, Rikku Paine make sure she gets home safe."

"Yes sir." the two followed her out of the house.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was an hour until sunset and the family was already up and preparing for the special occasion. Newer fledglings were blessed with the task of cleaning up the ballroom, while others with the more aesthetic sense were setting up decorations. Even the younger masters were helping. Tonight was more than just special.

Away from prying eyes, the main family was also preparing.

Aerith had dressed in a long black gossamer gown of silk; the material hugged every curve of her eternally youthful body and showed off much more skin than strictly necessary. Her son didn't approve of his own attire, but allowed the woman to do as she pleased. It was much easier on everyone in the end

The archaic costume consisted of skintight black leather pants and an open white chemise. The parted fabric allowed a tantalizing glimpse of the silver crown chain he always wore. Watching his mother's eyes, he slid on the tailored blue vest and ebony jacket.

Circling him in a predatory fashion, she nodded in pleasure.

"Perfect."

"Why all of this mother?" he asked taking in his reflection beside hers in the smooth mirror. He on his own was quite an attractive young man, he didn't feel the need to dress up.

"It's all about the Image Sora. You must look the part if you are to impress the family and remind them you are not just a spoiled fledgling."

She smiled and patted his head. The cinnamon colored spikes still refused to lie down no matter the amount brushing they got, just like his fathers. He opted not to button the jacket, and worried at the cloth of his sleeve.

"But I hate this outfit mother, it's so uncomfortable."

"Don't fuss." She insisted "Both your father and brother must wear formal attire as well."

Taking another approach, he whined instead, "Roxas looks better than me in this."

"You always say that." She chided

For a vampire prince the boy had awful self-esteem "But he does." he whined pouting slightly hoping it would help his case.

She still chose to ignore it. "Come along Sora, We will not be late" she replied and dragged him out of the room.

In the hall leaning against the wall, Roxas and Cloud were waiting for them. Dressed to match, their colors were slightly different from the pouting young man. Cloud's own vest was a dark red so much so it was almost black. Roxas' was a few shades lighter than Sora's matching his eyes. The brother's exchanged a look and a telltale smirk. Neither was comfortable in these clothes even though Roxas had worn their ilk most of his human life. Cloud did not look any more comfortable than his sons did, but some things were worth it. His eyes traveled to Aerith looking her over, a smile crossed his lips. The dress was one of his favorites thought he rarely saw her in it. It was not her usual attire unless she was performing official clan business. Stepping to her side, he offered his arm and she took it with a smile.

In the ballroom, the clan gathered old faces and new all dressed so formally it lent a shred of truth to the cliché vampire movies of old. Sora hid a smirk as Demyx tugged at the lacy collar of his shirt while Vexen obviously tormenting him about it, the older blond seemed as comfortable in the clothing as most of the elders did. The clan's eye followed them as they entered and Aerith approached the large ornate chair of black wood in the center with odd patterns carved into it. She sat and Cloud stood to her left while Sora moved to the right and Roxas took up a spot off to the side. While a Aerith smiled at them all.

"My children a year is so short in our eternal lives but we celebrate such a milestone as this so rarely. Tonight we celebrate the birthday of our heir and prince my son Sora."

Clapping an a few whistles from those gathered interrupted her short speech. They however, settled down rather quickly with a look from Aerith. Sora stepped forward and took her hand.

"Today my dear son will prove he is one of us and take his first victim." She smiled and motioned with one hand.

Vincent approached the center of the room holding the dagger followed by a large man Lexaeus carrying an altar, which he set, in the middle of the floor. At last, Hyne followed leading a silent spellbound Riku. He led him forward to the altar and stripped him of his shirt, carefully pushing him to lay across the centuries old wood and stone. Frowning to himself, he lowered his head and drew back, making way for Sora who approached dagger in hand. Without much sincerity, he held the dagger high overhead and plunged it into Riku's chest. The boy jerked in agony the pain of dying reaching him even in his trance. Deep grooves in the altar carried the blood to a basin at its foot. He whispered the old words, a spell, which activated the even older curse on the knife. It was iron with a single perfect bloodstone in its hilt. Not one of them knew it is origin but it had belonged to the family for ages. Aerith's own mother had once held it, as had her sire. Sora lips stopped and he wretched the blade free splattering the fresh blood all over himself the near dead body and the floor. Bringing the sharp edge to his lips he licked the red blood dripping from the knife.

A few moments later, the green eyes opened slowly.

The boy was confused not quite sure where he was or why. The ache in his chest slowly ebbed, but his newfound thirst would not. Looking up he saw Sora standing over him, a smile on his lips.

"Sora?"

The boy reached a blood stained hand, pulling him to his feet and the room erupted with cheers and clapping

"Welcome to the clan Riku."

"What?

"You're one of us now ." He smirked and kissed Riku his own blood still on his lips.

The party was finally in full swing. Soft music played and every one was enjoying themselves. Riku wandered among the family ignoring the hungry looks he was sure none of them could touch him but the effect was still creepy.

He saw a pair of young women by the musicians a very familiar a blonde and a brunette.

"Namine, Yuffie?!"

"Hey Riku, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah I 'm fine, but why are you two here?"

Swaying Yuffie answered first.

"Well, you know the guy I was with? I couldn't just leave him. So I asked him to take me home and he, after much arguing did."

" I ran away from the hospital, I couldn't keep living like that. Marluxia gave me a choice so I chose"

Riku fell silent mulling over them and their stories, was this a fate better or worse than death?

"We saw the ceremony. You're lucky Riku, Sora is one of the most powerful of the clan."

The off-handed words reminded him of the situation he was now in, by no choice of his own.

"But what about our friends and Kairi?"

"They'll grow old and die and we will be young and beautiful forever." Namine shrugged.

"But Kairi's your twin sister."

"Yes I would like to have her here, but that's not my choice. Maybe I'll see if she wants to come here too."

His own anger bubble to the surface, but popped when he saw the sad smile. That same smile Kairi wore when she spoke of Namine.

The blonde turned waving to her friends

"Marluxia wants me, I'll talk to you later Riku." she smiled and wandered off to a man with brownish hair.

The others moved in patterns around the room carefully keeping their distance form their prince's pet yet curious about him at the same time. One in particular frowned watching him.

"You seem upset Sephiroth is there a problem?" Aeirth smiled at him as she leaned on his arm.

"the boy your son chose, he seems familiar."

"Really I thought he looked a lot like you myself." She told him.

"He does."

" souvenir from years ago." she murmured.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her.

"He was a Dhampir but I believe he's a true vampire now he might not be though." she cocked her head. "is that why you hate half-breeds? Your own indiscretion my brother."

"I had no clue about him, my sister the main problem I have with them is their annoying persistence in protecting their human half forgetting their vampire one."

"true but here we have one who must be loyal to our clan and my son you could tell him he's your son therefore one of us anyway."

"I might."

"It would be interesting, do as you like brother I'm going to speak with Vincent." she sauntered off the group parting as she passed.

Sephiroth watched her go and approached the boy who was now wandering aimlessly again. He watched him for a moment more, the boy reminded him more of his mother then of himself but then he would. He smiled slightly remembering the woman she had been interesting for a night.

He approached the boy who looked up at him eyes wide and fearful for a second. Then returned to their normal annoyed stare. He smirked, the boy was more like him many centuries ago.

"So you are Sora's choice."

"So I have been told."

"You should sound more appreciative you would eventually been hunted down and killed out there."

"Why?"

"you were a Dhampir, a half breed of human and Vampire. If you had been seen by a hunter at night they would have attacked you not knowing you were not dangerous."

"Oh," he looked up at the man who looked like he had seen him before."

"How come you know that?"

"It was obvious to us elders though the young like Sora have not yet learned how to tell them apart from either normal humans or vampires depending on their loyalty."

"Oh so am I full now or still a half breed?"

"you have become a full vampire and as Sora's choice you are now a person few in this clan will mess with."

"I see." He watched the man having a thought that made him very curious.

"You know who sired me the first time."

"Yes a member of our clan no less so you are the prodigal son come home though none of us knew of you the clan welcomes you."

"Thank you." He bowed. "But Sora wishes me."

"Go one then one must always obey ones master."

The first thing Yuna noticed was the soft surface she was lying on, it was slightly springy and felt like a mattress. She cracked open one eye and saw a soft purple coverlet under her face with a stuffed moogle staring at her with it's black button eyes. It was dingy white as if it had seen better days. The rest of the room was lighted with a few candles; the furniture was the kind used by a young girl, all pale yellow with a vanity and a dresser off to the side of the door. The bed held a canopy in the same purple shade as the bedspread. It was all familiar. Very familiar.

The door opened admitting a man who looked like he was in his early thirties with long silver hair and blue eyes. He looked the same as he had ten years before.

"Hello, Yuna it has been awhile."

"Daddy?" she stared at him unable to believe her own eyes.

"Yes, it's me Yuna or at least it was me." he smiled sadly.

"No! You can't be, you died ten years ago." she scrambled back on the bed as he came forward.

"No, I didn't I was turned."

"Impossible my parents were killed ten years ago by the vampires!"

"Yes, they were."

The door opened behind him and a girl with short brown hair in a Hawaiian shirt and short shorts entered.

"Braska hate to interrupt the family reunion, but Vinny wants you."

"I will be right there, and you should call our sire by his proper name."

"He likes me calling him Vinny." she smiled.

"Sure he does, please keep an eye on Yuna."

"Right."

Braska left and Yuffie shut the door taking a seat on the dresser she watched the young woman only a few years her elder. She was obviously Braska's kid they looked alot alike.

"Hi, I'm Yuffie."

"Yuna."

"Yeah, you're Braska's kid from when he was human; he spoke for you so none else would hurt you."

"Spoke for me?"

"Yeah, no one in the clan can touch you without his permission."

"Oh." she frowned. "I've seen you somewhere before."

"Yeah, probably if you were at Oblivion at all you saw me there I went to meet up with my lover."

"Lover?"

"Yeah, Vinny." her smile increase twofold as she spoke.

"You wanted to be turned?"

"Yeah, to be with the man I love, he can be scary at times but I love him."

"I can't believe anyone would want to be turned."

"It does happen sometimes, one of the fledglings actually had to be turned to save his life he was shot and would have died. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are not all that bad you know."

"No I didn't."

Kairi stared out her window over the city. It had been two days since the meeting at Tidus' house. her boyfriend was missing, her friends were spooked by the weird people that Jeckt knew telling these stories of vampires they didn't exist... did they? She pulled on her shoes and slipped out her window intent on seeing if Riku was home yet and then maybe check on Selphie and Tidus She knew Wakka was at practice but Tidus hadn't made it to school.

A block away from her house she saw a slight figure in white gliding along the street, she had long blonde hair and was barefoot. She hummed to herself softly. Seeing Kairi the girl smiled brightly, her large blue eyes practically glowed.

"Kairi." she hugged her.

"Namine?" she hugged back in shock . "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you."

"Where have you been? You should be at the hospital."

"But I'm fine now see." she let go and twirled around.

"But you were sick."

"And now she's fine." a voice spoke from behind her and Kairi spun around to see a boy with sable hair and the most beautiful blue eyes dressed in tight jeans and a red shirt with silver designs on the front stood there.

"Who are you?"

"Sora, a friend of Nami's. Isn't that right Nami?"

"Of course." She smiled again.

"But you need to come home now, Namine."

"But I want to stay with my friends."

"But mom and dad are worried sick."

"I miss them too."

"At least let her say good bye to Marluxia."

"Who's that?"

"My lover."

"Lover?"

"Yes, he rescued me from the hospital, we met before at the Oblivion too."

Kairi hesitated, this didn't feel right at all.

"Okay but I'm going with you."

"Okay."

After a long, eerily quiet stroll through the darkness. The trio stopped in front of a building and entered the doors. The interior was lit with only a few lamps. The paper on the walls was dark mauve with gold fluer de leis. The elevator was directly across from the doors. A hallway also went off to the left but they headed for the elevators. They ended up on the floor just below the penthouse and came to the first door just off the elevator to the left. In the front room, Riku was on a one of the couches reading an old looking book with a heavy leather binding. He looked up at their entrance, shock crossed his features.

"Kairi?"

"Riku why are you here?"

"I brought her, you seemed worried about her last time you spoke of her." Sora explained. Then looking at Riku's horrified expression, he only shrugged settled down beside Riku. As an after thought he motioned the girls to sit.

Namine sat and pulled Kairi down onto the other couch. Namine seemed not to care for the tense situation. She simply watched Sora. Kairi looked at both of them frowning at the odd look in Riku's eyes.

"Why are you here Riku?"

"I belong here, Kai. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you belong here?"

"He's mine." Sora answered cockily.

"He's my boyfriend." She insisted.

"I am aware of that, but he still belongs to me."

"What does that mean?"

"That he can't leave, nor Namine actually, but she's Marluxia's." he shrugged and smiled, sharp canines reflecting in the low candle light.

"You're"

"A vampire, yes so are Namine and Riku now."

"Vampire!"

"A Dhampir actually, my father is a member of the clan here." Riku corrected her.

"A what?"

"My mother's human, you've met her but my father is a vampire."

"And dislikes half breeds, what a shock, when he met his own son." Sora laughed, he was enjoying toying with her. He also noticed Riku's stiffening. His toy was not enjoying this; he decided to let them talk more freely. "Ah mother wants me, please entertain our guest while I find what she desires."

He moved for the door and left the suite.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief after Sora had left. He no longer felt the hazy sensation that accompanied Sora's presence.

"Kairi, you have to go now."

"Not with out you and Namine." She replied

"It's too late for us, we're stuck here." He sighed. "You are human, you don't belong in this place."

"And why not?"

"It isn't safe anyone could just hunt you down." Namine told her.

"What about our parents?"

"I can't see them, the hospital was supposed to tell them I had died."

"They did." she looked at her boyfriend. "And what about your mother, Riku?"

"I'm a danger to her Kairi, and to you. You have to leave now before Sora

comes back."

"Why what is this about you belonging to him?"

"I'm not to sure about it myself. Whenever he's in the room I can't think straight, I have no control. I think they can do that."

"So it's hypnosis or something," she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. "I should call Tidus."

"No! He can't know."

"His father is a hunter, Riku they kill vampires."

"And they'll kill us right along with them."

"No, they wouldn't."

"Yes, they would I'm afraid." Sora returned to the room. "Trust me they would kill everyone here even one of their own who seems to have strayed."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. You should leave now before it's too late, it's almost dawn. Namine why don't you show her out."

"All right Sora." she stood. "Come on Kairi, I'll take you home."

"I'm not sure." she let herself to be pulled to her feet and followed her sister.

Once out of the room Namine stopped and smiled at her.

"Kairi, why don't you stay with me? You can be safe if I tell every one you're my prey."

"I shouldn't, mom and dad need one of their children at least."

"But they'll grow old; you could stay here and be young forever."

"You're the one who worried about that Namine not me." She looked back at the door, and nodded. "Fine, I'll stay but only for you and Riku."

"Okay."

In the suite, Sora smiled he was sure he knew what Namine was up to. He looked at Riku.

"I don't want you talking to her again until I say so Riku."

"Yes."

With a smirk he summoned Axel who seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"You called my prince?"

"Can it Axel I want you to go after that girl and take her to turn her."

"What ever you want." The red head smirked and walked out of the apartment.

"And as for you Riku, you need a lesson in obedience." He smiled.

Namine led Kairi to her rooms she shared with Marluxia.

"Most fledglings live with their masters. Once they become masters they get to take their own rooms." she explained.

"Do they all?"

"No, some fledglings still live with their masters after becoming masters like Cloud, Sora's father remains with his mother because they love each other."

"They do?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

At the right floor the elevator opened and a redhead stood there. He smiled charmingly.

"Hello Namine, who's your fascinating companion?"

"Oh hi Axel this is my sister Kairi," She smiled before adding "She's mine."

She stepped in front of Kairi, still smiling. She knew Axel was trouble.

"Is she then?"

"Yes."

"I see; that's too bad. She's a sweet looking girl. A pleasure to meet you, Kairi. Welcome to the fold I hope you enjoy our…your new home." He smirked and got in the elevator as they headed for their destination.

"Be careful around him Kai, Axel is Sora's hit man basically he does whatever he's told."

"Something tells me, I should be careful around everyone here."

"Not really most of the older people ignore everyone else. But Axel's the worst problem and the younger fledglings aren't all bad. Demyx is sweet and Pence is a good guy, Hyne is okay but I've barely spoken to him."

"Nami, I've got to tell you...Kairi?!" Yuffie came running up and stopped as she saw her friend.

"Yuffie, you're here too?"

"Yeah my boyfriend's a vampire and he kinda turned me a few days ago."

"Is everyone in our group going to end up here?" Kairi sighed.

"It is possible." Yuffie shrugged.

"What did you want to tell me Yuffie?" Namine reminded her.

"Oh yeah, Braska found his daughter, he's got her in his rooms."

"Wow, is he going to turn her?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But why are you here to Kai?"

"Sora brought me here."

"Oh, why?"

"To torment Riku." Nami answered.

"He is kind of odd, you know I know he is like a prince or something but he acts like everyone else is his plaything." Yuffie scowled.

"Why does he?"

"He can; his mother and father don't stop him, the only person with any control over him is his brother." Namine told them.

"It does happen."

Sora had Riku tied to the bed and naked by the time Axel showed up. He looked up from his tormenting to see the redhead.

"Well?"

Axel looked up from admiring the view to reply. "Rules, Namine has claimed her and I can't do anything unless she gives permission; with out compulsion."

That last was added with a smirk, Sora absolutely hated being told he knew nothing. Even the gentlest of reminders soured his mood.

"I know the rules Axel. We'll wait; Riku won't talk to her anyway"

Turning back to his squirming fledgling, he pressed a finger to the soft lips.

"Will you Riku?"

Green eyes watered, partially obscured by his long lashes.

"No."

Smiling again Sora, bent to lick away the yet unformed tear.

"Good."

The phone ringing woke Tidus he grabbed the first thing that came to hand and a few moments later realized that he had answered his shoe. he threw the offending footwear and grabbed the phone.

"Tidus, this better be important it's not even seven yet."

"Tidus?" Selphie's voice sounded panicked on the other side of the line, "Kai's parents just called asking if she spent the night here."

"did she?"

"No I haven't seen her in two days not since she left your house."

"Me either. and we are still hosting dad's old friends they've been out each night looking."

"Do you know if they've seen her?"

"No I don't think they have."

"Damn."

"Selphie language."

"Sorry, but this is bad Yuffie's still missing and Riku's been gone almost a week and now Kairi I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too."

"Maybe you should come over."

"Yeah I think I will be there in about an hour." she relaxed slightly.

"Okay, dad says we're safe in the daytime." he reminded her.

"Fine but I'll be there soon anyway."

"Okay see you soon." He hung up and got dressed heading downstairs.

Irvine was asleep on the couch, Zell was reading over some papers. Seifer Fujin and Raijin were nowhere to be seen and Paine was on the floor infront of the coffee table looking through the laptop. He nodded to her and headed for the kitchen where his dad was making breakfast and Rikku was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth as she drank a cup of tea.

"Morning brat."

"Hey dad, Selphie's coming over."

"fine why is she coming over?"

"Kai's missing."

"Are you sure?"

"No one's seen her in two days. and she's the third person in our circle of friends to disappear."

"Third huh?" Rikku said looking at him. "that seems to be going around."

"Really?"

"Yeah there's been about twenty dissapereances in this city in the last year alone a few have shown up as bodies but most remain unfound. "

"that's bad isn't it?"

"Well yeah the corpses mean they've fed though most of them have been murderers and such themselves but it's the number of them that's odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a clan normally kills a few people a week to feed but there are not that many bodies found in this case."

"There are other ways to feed Rikku they could just feed off a bunch of people a night." Jeckt said flipping a pancake.

"There are also blood banks and hospitals." Paine said entering and picking up a cup to fill it with hot water.

"hospitals?" she gasped, and put down her cup and jumped off the counter.

She ran for the computer and nearly sat on Irvine startling him and typing fast on her laptop.

"What?" the man muttered waking up.

"Hospitals, I didn't look them all up there might be a member of the clan working in one to get blood for the clan so they don't have to kill so much."

"We don't know that for sure."

"But it is possible, like that guy in Costa Del Sol who was stealing blood packs to feed his kid."

"yeah that was an odd one."

"Yes it was, ahah here we go Vexen, her works the midnight shift at the St. Anima hospital on Everest. No photograph though but his profile says he has worked there for two years now."

"I see too bad there is no picture we might get an ID on him."

"yeah but that makes it that much more suspicious."

"So what are you going to do?" Tidus asked.

"Check it out tonight." Irvine sighed. "you up for a hunt Zell?"

"Yeah I think so." the blonde answered he'd been very quiet the last two days since he had seen his brother; he had yet to approach Seifer on what Hyne had said not sure whether to trust the word of a vampire or simply to trust his baby brother.

"Good, when Seifer and his crew gets back we'll plan." He looked at Tidus. "I'd rather you and Selphie didn't get involved."

"Why?"

"Because you are close to this trust me it's for the best if you don't"

There was a knock and Selphie came in bouncy as ever.

"Hello all."

"Hello Selphie."

"I brought doughnuts to go along with whatever breakfast was made."

"good bring them in here."

They sat around the table eating and drinking. they made plans to go after the vampires. and the two teenagers decided to see about hanging out at Wakka's since it was the farthest out from the main part of the city.

Night fell and the hunters slipped out to join it. Rikku stayed at the house with her laptop open and a headset on to give instructions while everyone else turned on their own earpieces and PHS to communicate.

"Okay Cowboy the hospital's two blocks away from your position."

"Got it Baby. where's everyone else?"

"Paine's a block behind you. Seif's crew is closer to the club."

"thank you Baby keep everyone informed of eachother's position."

"Right Cowboy."

As Irvine sauntered down the street his trademark black cowboy hat blocked the sight of his earpiece from everyone. he smiled at a few pretty ladies and nodded as they giggled at him. He saw a young girl run across the street she was blonde and wore a white dress. he frowned and followed her trying to stay far enough behind that she would not see him. He came in sight of the hospital and saw a black truck pull up to the entrance.

The truck parked and two people got out of it and went inside the delivery entrance leaving a few moments later carrying coolers he was sure had blood packs in them. the girl he had seen approached the truck and spoke to one of the two men and got in. they drove off and he watched the license plate.

"Rikku get me an address on a plate would you?"

"Sure what is it?"

"8jb-941."

"Okay tracing, it's registered in Traverse town to a Cloud Strife."

"Damn that can't be right."

"Sorry boss it is."

"looks like we need to follow that truck."

"Be careful."

"I will." he headed back for his bike which he grabbed and took off after the truck.

Riku was trying not to scream; as Sora's mouth traced along his body. Leaving long red lines as the teeth cut his flesh. Sora moved slowly enjoying the languid pace, he wanted to have fun in his punishment after all. He bit hard at a nipple drawing blood from the sensitive flesh. Lapping it up as Riku groaned in pain and pleasure. Sora's mouth dipped lower spilling the blood across his chest. The torturing tongue slid across flawless skin to the silver curls around his painful erection. Sora had attached a cockring to him and it hurt like hell, keeping him from cumming. The young vampire was certainly proving his ownership as he licked at the engorged tip and nipped up and down the throbbing member. He licked down to Riku's entrance licking at the tight muscle forcing his way in determined to take the young man. Once he had finished he pulled back and flipped the silver haired teen onto his hands and knees. He took Riku hard, thrusting harder and faster making him scream as Sora came inside him. He finally removed the cock ring allowing Riku to release as well.

"Now who owns you my pet?"

"You do." Came the choked sob.

"Right and you are all mine." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Squall growled to himself as Rinoa patted his head like a dog. She was taking him out to hunt in her preferred hunting grounds but she was keeping him on a short leash; literally the thin chain went from a collar around his neck to the bracelet she wore on her left wrist. she kept pulling him to her and kissing him or touching him making him more uncomfortable and irritable. she was a beautiful woman long dark brown hair and fathomless brown eyes. her skin was pale and flawless. the blue jean skirt and black halter-top she wore just made her look desirable. he had gone a week without feeding and was nearly wild with hunger as she had warned him.

"My poor pet." She crooned, as they stopped at the entrance to an alley where they could see the people moving along the street. "this why you should have listened to me. With out feeding you are no more than a wild animal."

"Leave me alone." He growled.

"No it's time to feed, look at all of these poor cattle just waiting for us to cull the herd." She motioned at the thin crowd, this area of the city was normally quiet at night with only a few people about, and it was perfect for a quick bite.

Squall could hear the hearts beating in everyone passing on the street. Their blood smelled sweet and he hungered for the taste of it. She slipped the leash from her wrist and watched him go after a young woman. The girl's scream was cut short by his teeth ripping out her throat violently. He lapped at it like an animal, blood staining his face and hands. The few other people on the street ran screaming and Rinoa simply smiled.

The night had been quiet aside from Irvine's chasing trucks. He Fujin and Raijin had seen neither hide nor hair of any vampires. He scowled and messed with his gun in the holster. He hated quiet nights, they gave him time to think and he didn't want to think not about anything that had to do with these monsters. Scratching at the only visible scar on his body, a line across his nose. He never told a soul what had happened to cause it the only one who knew was Squall who had a matching one , everyone just assumed they had been in a fight and did it to one another they never said otherwise.

A scream broke him out of his musings and he looked around. People were running from another street a few street people whores and homeless mostly a few who were obviously clients of the girls. The three of them went the way they were running and saw an odd sight. A figure was crouching over the bloody body of a woman feeding messily. Off to the side a brunette woman in a blue jean skirt and black tank top was watching. A dead body lay on the ground at her feet. She was watching the feeding with a smirk on her lips.

"Seifer?" Fujin muttered.

"I know Fu." he pulled out the gun and cocked it, the sound got the attention of the woman.

"Ah the mighty hunters. Her to teach me a lesson or simply kill another innocent child?"

"none of you are innocent bitch."

"I suppose not, but neither are you." she cocked her head to the side and smiled. "How do you like my new pet though he still needs some taming but he is house trained."

Seifer looked at the figure crouched over the dead body and his scowl deepened. The man in question wore torn black leather pants and the remains of a white T-shirt. His hair was scraggly but a dark brown and his stormy eyes were flecked with red flecks. He wore a simple silver chain on his neck which was now stained crimson depicting a lion head on a pointed cross. Blood stained his front as well.

"Squall?" he stared.

"He was, of course he didn't feed until now so he is a little insane now."

"And what's your excuse?"

"immortally. It gets boring after a few centuries."

"Save it, you're going down."

"Oh I see the terrible hunter, protect me my pet."

Squall stood slowly blood still dripping from his fangs and hands and sprung at Seifer. Seifer dodged and spun on Rinoa his gun out. He took a shot and she dodged it. Squall turned to jump again and Fujin caught his arm. He turned on her and she flipped him over her shoulder. Raijin sat on his back holding him down.

"looks like you're alone now."

"I would not be so sure to think that human." she smiled and dodged as he shot at her.

Squall managed to knock Raijin over and threw Fujin into the nearest wall dazing her for a moment. As she was dazed he jumped Raijin ripping at his arms as the man blocked his throat with them. He didn't want to hurt Squall even if he was a vampire. Fujin stabbed Squall in the back he tried to turn on her but she refused to move. Holding him down with much better skill than Raijin had. She looked at her friend he wasn't moving.

Seifer had managed to get in a few shots on Rinoa and she was moving a little slower. This human was good and his eyes were odd as they fought able to follow her lot better then they should have in the dark street. He was not a dhampir like the woman who at the moment had her pet down. She smirked at him and moved into the deeper darkness of the nearby alley there was a sound of sirens and they all looked up.

"It looks like this little game is over hunter unless you want the stupid mortals to know about it I'll leave him to you he'll kill you all anyway." She faded away.

"Damn, let's go." He grabbed Raijin and the two fled the street, only moments before the police and ambulances arrived.

Jeckt was startled by the people at his door. Seifer carrying an unconscious Raijin on his back, and Fujin carrying a struggling Squall whom they had tied up with Seifer's coat. The brunette was struggling and the fact he was no longer human was obvious especially the flaking dried blood covering his front.

"Seifer." Rikku jumped off the coffee table and ran over to them.

"Get the first aid kit Rikku we need to check Rai's injuries. Jeckt got anyplace we can lock Squall up until we can fix him?"

"the basement, here I'll show you the fist aid kit's in the bathroom Rikku."

"Right." the blonde vanished into the bathroom as Fujin followed Jeckt and Seifer put Raijin on the couch and began to check him over. There was a bump on his head with a small amount of blood and his arms were scratched up but he didn't seem to be in too bad of shape. Seifer tried to wake him up knowing that if there was a concussion he should not stay asleep.

"Seif?"

"You idiot, you should have known better then to take on a vampire by yourself."

"But it's Squall."

"he was still a monster he's one of them now."

"Yes sir."

"you know if he's one of them why did you bring him back?" Rikku asked coming back with the first aid kit.

"To find out where they're based if any of Squall is left he'll tell us."

"I see." she smiled knowingly and went back to the computer leaving Seifer to fix Rai's wounds. She put back on her earpiece and dialed Irvine's number. "Irvine we have a problem Raijin's down and Seifer brought back a new toy; you might want to come back in."

"I see fine I've lost the truck anyway I'll be there shortly. Call in Paine too."

"Right boss."

Fujin followed Jeckt to the basement, the front area at the stairs had boxes and a washer and dryer. In the back there was a small room made of concrete with a steel door. Jeckt pulled out the key and unlocked it. He held the door while Fujin put Squall inside.

"His wound looks shallow he should be fine."

"He is not hurt that badly." she agreed and they left locking the door behind them.

Irvine returned to the house along with Paine, he looked around the small group gathered in the living room.

"Aren't we missing Zell?"

"He didn't answer his cell I figured he was on his way back but I don't know now."

"Probably chickened out." Seifer grumbled.

"Or found his brother and his brother got him." Jeckt muttered.

"thanks guys now we have less hunters our group is down to just the seven of us if we get killed the vamps could over run the humans in no time."

"what happened to everyone?"

"Died or were turned." Raijin frowned.

"Damn how did that happen?"

"there's a very powerful clan that has it in for hunters I'd swear they were hunter hunters or something." Rikku told him.

"They started out with the solo hunters picking them off and then after whole units a squad I was in was massacred two years go by a clan."

"Damn."

"and now there's only us."

"Then we'd better find them and fast."

"working on it I think I have a location." Rikku told them.

"We also have a vampire."

"We do?"

"Yeah downstairs we found Squall."

"Squall? Squall's dead."

"Nope they turned him the poor bastard went nuts. "

"I want to see him."

Irvine and Seifer went to the basement, in the room Squall was up ands pacing his eyes looked closer to normal and he looked up when they opened the door.

"Squall?"

"Stay away."

"No. We need your help you've been at the place the clan is living can you lead us there to end this."

"It will never end their are more of them...us than you."

"don't you dare say that Leonheart you're one of us not one of them no matter what." Seifer growled at him.

"I'm not like you."

"Too bad cause you'll either suck it up and help us or stay here for the rest of your life." Seifer told him walking over and grabbing him by the collar of his coat. Glaring at him, he shook Squall a few times for good measure.

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Irvine asked still standing by the door his shotgun in hand.

"For a few minutes yes." Seifer told him.

Irvine left the room locking it behind him and leaning on the door this would be a long night.

Hyne wandered the hall of the clan's home deep in thought. On one hand he wanted to stay here he belonged with the clan now. But he also wanted to be with his brother. He loved Roxas though and didn't want to leave him he knew Roxas would never leave Sora on his own. He was deep on thought and missed his name being called by another fledgling.

"Earth to Hyne." A hand waved in front of his face and he looked up into Yuffie's brown eyes.

"Oh sorry Yuffie I was thinking."

"Obviously." the Brunette smiled at him. "what's going on?"

"I'm confused."

"Really can you tell me about it or is it private?"

"It's more I'm lost . I want to stay with Roxas but my brother's in the city looking for me and he wants me to come home."

"Yeah having a family before you were turned does that I guess. "

"you didn't?"

"Nope I was an orphan I was living with this nice family but they weren't mine."

"Oh."

"So why are you torn? I mean we belong with our masters now, and with hunters in the city we might have to leave anyway."

"Leave?"

"Yeah Vincent told me that a few of the families normally leave when hunters come around so that they can't wipe out the entire clan."

"Really when and who's going?"

"Not sure yet. Though Vinny's probably going to be one of them and myself with him of course."

'Of course."

"Yeah, do you know there are two mortals here?"

"Really?"

"Yeah Namine's sister Kairi and Braska's brat Yuna."

"Wow humans here." he frowned.

"Yeah I'd better go I just wanted to tell you that gotta go Vinny wants me to keep an eye on Braska in case he does something stupid."

"All right later." Hyne watched her go and frowned something was about to happen he could feel it. It made him shiver.

Roxas waited outside his brother's room, he'd been waiting nearly and hour wanting to talk to him but Sora was obviously busy he frowned when the door opened and Axel stepped out his trademark grin in place.

"Hey Roxas how's it going?"

"Annoying how is Sora?"

"Fine as ever you did tell me to keep an eye on him after all."

"Yes I did." the blond smirked. Axel had been his first for many reasons one had been the man's pyromaniac tendencies sadly. Another had been he wanted someone keeping an eye on his younger brother after his first run in with the hunters a century before. A pity Axel was as insane as his brother on some occasions was.

"He's still punishing his new pet."

"Typical he'll break him before he gets much use out of him." Roxas shook his head as a scream was heard and he passed Axel to enter the suite. The bedroom door was open and candles flickered everywhere. He saw the bed and the ropes.

"Sora?"

"I'm busy Roxas." the younger youth said languidly.

He entered the bedroom and saw Riku chained to the bed out cold.

"Looks like you've broken him."

"No he's still got some fight in him." Sora slid off the bed and padded up to his brother still naked. He slipped his arms around Roxas' neck and kissed him. Roxas reciprocated for a moment then pushed him away.

"Sora we have to talk."

"About what?"

"What is going on there is talk of leaving the house."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"And you want me to go with you brother."

"It would make me feel better Sora."

"I know it would Roxas you always take care of me. You're the only one who cares."

"It's my duty as your older brother. Besides I promised I'd take you to see the sea."

"You did." he smiled. "what about our toys?"

"We'll bring them but you might have to leave the girl."

"It doesn't matter she was only to torment Riku anyway."

"very well get ready when you're done tormenting your pet I have to find Hyne."

"all right." he smiled and pulled away from his brother with a smile he looked at Riku on the bed and went to find things to prepare to flee.

Axel smirked as Roxas left he headed for his own rooms after all if they were fleeing he should warn Demyx he'd want to come along with them.

it was too quiet in the basement, their had been no sound from the locked room for over an hour and Irvine had check in on them once telling the others that they were both out cold.

'So what are we going to do?" Rikku asked.

"Not sure Darlin." Irvine played with his hat.

"We should deal with him like the others." Paine told him. "He seems to not be himself."

"but it's Squall."

"Only his body." Irvine sighed.

"We went through this once before Squall told us Seifer was still one of us and I say the same thing about Squall." Irvine told them.

"But Seifer wasn't turned."

"No but its similar enough.."

"Yes of course Irvy you're the boss."

"right."

Seifer was watching Squall carefully, he seemed almost back to his normal self.

"Squall?"

"I'm fine."

"Well you sound saner." he got up and walked over to the brunette.

Squall looked up his eyes once again in the proper stormy gray color. "Seifer?" he sounded confused and disorientated.

"Yes you think this team will leave behind their leader?" he smirked.

"They should have." he muttered looking away thoughts swirling in his mind.

"Don't you dare you bastard." Seifer growled at him grabbing his collar and pulling him up face to face with him. "You are one of us it doesn't matter what happens we are a team you said that yourself."

"this isn't the same I had no control of myself."

"You do now."

"Who knows if it might happen again, you should have killed me." he growled back the low light glinting off his short fangs. "I will not be responsible for the death of anymore of our people."

"then don't be show me where the house is and let's finish this."

"their are over thirty people there mostly fledglings."

"Then we get rid of the masters first."

"Whatever."

Seifer forced the door open as quietly as he could and led Squall outside, it was a few hours till dawn and the others all seemed to be asleep or gone. they slipped out and headed for the house finding shelter as the sun rose.

Namine was showing Kairi around the house, it was quiet and no one was wandering the halls Kairi was curious.

"Where is everyone?"

"Preparing, we might be leaving soon."

"Leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"the hunters. They are getting to close we have one as a guest." she sighed.

"But where are you going?"

"No clue Marluxia hasn't told me yet. come on it's nearly daylight we need to go to bed."

"All right."

they returned to Marluxia's rooms, the man was in his room and came out.

"Namine a word after you have gotten Kairi to her room."

"Yes Marluxia." she said with a worshipful smile and led Kairi to the other room.

"Nami?"

"Yes."

"Why do you listen to him?"

"He's my master he saved me from the hospital and he loves me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." she smiled and walked out locking the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuna waited as the sun set, she had woken up a while ago and had been unable to fall back asleep. she hated it here. Knowing her father was a slave to a man who reminded her physically of Paine. he was not a cruel man so far he simply ignored Yuna most of the time. He had ordered Braska to lock her into the room every day so she could not escape but he had yet to even mention turning her as far as she knew.

the door opened and Braska smiled at her bringing in some normal food for her to eat.

"Good evening."

"Evening." she ate the food carefully not sure if she could trust it but she was hungry. "daddy?"

"Yes Yuna?"

"Why can't we leave? Everyone is talking about running from the hunters why can't you and I just go somewhere to hide from them?"

"I would think you wanted to go back to them Yuna?"

"I do but I've missed you for ten years and I've been here so long they will think you've already turned me."

"they would yes, we might leave soon the hunters get closer and they will kill as many as they can of our clan."

"they're not your clan though."

"they are now Yunnie I'm sorry."

"you shouldn't be." Vincent's voice was dark as he walked into the room something in his hand.

"Sir?"

"Leave him alone." Yuna demanded.

"Why Girl so you can confuse him more, he is no longer your father he is my fledgling and one of our clan, I think it is time you understood this." he held out the dagger.

"what's that?"

"this is the key to our clan's future as you will soon see." He smiled showing his sharp canines. "Braska hold her."

"Yes." the man grabbed Yuna who struggled.

"No don't leave me alone."

"I think not."

Seifer and Squall arrived only an hour after sunset the sky was still slightly purple from the dying light and it silhouetted the building the clan called home. in the light of a street lamp Rinoa waited dressed in a blue dress that reached her thighs. her hair was loose and she smiled as she saw the two men.

"Welcome home my pet." she said and Squall approached her weapon in hand. he dropped to his knees and placed it at her feet.

"Mistress." he whispered.

"Squall what the hell are you doing?"

"You don't know Seifer? He's mine he always will be as long as I exist." she said petting Squall's head.

"Then you're going to die bitch."

"Really?" she made a slight gesture and Marluxia and Lexaeus stepped out of the shadows of the doorway and approached them. "Kill him."

The two rushed at him and a shot came out of nowhere, hitting Marluxia in the shoulder. Seifer looked to see Irvine there his shotgun in hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"We followed you of course." The others leapt out attacking the two men. Rikku and Paine slipped passed everyone and inside the building as three more of the clan came running out.

"We have to find Yunnie." Rikku whispered.

"I know come on."

they slipped through the corridors, which seemed to be empty as they moved along a corridor a girl blocked their path.

"Hunters." she said smiling. "I can't let you pass."

"We don't want to hurt you."

"Of course you do I'm the enemy." she smiled at them holding a large shuriken in her hand. ready to throw it.

Rikku leapt at her dagger in hand and Yuffie dodged it. and Paine caught her form behind and knocked her out. Rikku went for the door and opened it they could hear Yuna ran to the bedroom.

Vincent was leaning over Yuna with the dagger ready as Braska held her down. they both looked up at the two's entrance.

"Guys!" Yuna called still trying to get out of their grasp.

"Yunnie. "Rikku ran at Vincent to try and knock the dagger form his hand he backhanded her with the dagger and she hit the wall behind him.

"Rikku!" Paine jumped at him her knife ready and Vincent simply grabbed her with his free hand and twisted the dagger behind her back.

"A Dhampir and one of my own siring no less." he said unimpressed with her.

"I've been looking for you." she told him struggling to grab her dagger.

"I know I've been told."

She kicked back catching him I in the knee and he dropped her and the dagger, which went skittering across the floor. Yuna got loose from Braska and grabbed for it.

Rikku was still not all there as she saw this unable to move and help her comrades she watched helpless. Paine stabbed at Vincent with her knife catching him in the ribs and sliding up to hit the heart.

The knocking at the door to his rooms woke Sora who grabbed his pants and went to answer it. His mother stood there in her black dress looking upset.

"Sora you must get dressed and go with your pet."

"Why mother?"

"the hunters have found us you must go with a small group to continue our clan, Roxas , Axel Hyne and Demyx are waiting in the kitchen you must go."

"Yes mother." he answered and she left quickly.

Turning back to his room Sora found clothes and grabbed the bag he had packed the night before after his conversation with his brother. He woke Riku and ordered his to dress.

"what's happening?"

"We're going on a trip to the sea with Roxas come on" he grabbed Riku's hand and dragged the teen along the halls to the kitchen. The house seemed quiet as they ran down the stairs as they reached the bottom floor there were sounds of a fight lots of gunshots and the clash of metal. They found the kitchen and three others. Axel was pacing infront of the freezer, and Roxas and Hyne were sitting on the counter.

"Where's Demyx?"

"He went to find Larxene he refused to leave without her." Roxas informed him.

":Can't blame him they have been lovers for over a century."

"Then we'll wait for a short time but we have to go." Sora informed the others who nodded.

A few moments passed and the others exchanged a glance they could not wait any longer.

"We have to go. Axel open the tunnel."

He did something on the wall and opened the freezer showing a yawning tunnel dug into the earth. They entered and the door slammed behind them. Neither Riku nor Hyne looked behind them as they ran down the tunnel, now they were leaving the past behind.

Demyx found Larxene running down the main hall toward the stairs on the second floor, she was puling Namine behind her.

"Demyx."

"Larxene, Namine."

"Marluxia told me to take her with us."

"What about Kairi?"

"She took off a while ago she probably went to find the hunters and join with them."

"Fine we have to go. The others wont wait very long after Sora gets down there."

"all right let's go."

they ran for the stairs and saw a trio of women Braska's daughter and two hunters, they had the dagger. Demyx stopped.

"Go on and meet with the others I'll catch up." He told the girls.

"Are you sure Demyx?"

"Yes we need the dagger."

the two girls continued on and he went after the hunters

The girls slipped into the tunnel and dodged a dagger that came out of nowhere a light flared on.

"Nice to see you again to Axel." Larxene said dryly as they joined the others.

"Larxene where's Demyx?"

"He went to retrieve the dagger he should be joining us soon."

"Good."

Riku was closest to the entrance of the tunnel worried about Kairi but not wanting to leave the safety of the tunnel they all knew was all that would protect them from the hunters. Even Riku and Hyne felt the survival instinct to remain there.

"What about Kairi?" he asked.

"She'll be fine no doubt the hunters will save her and Yuna."

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm not."

Cloud glared out the window at the battle below. He hated being up here while their clan fell to hunters but Aerith had ordered him to stay and he had ever once in the centuries they had been together gone against her orders no matter how much he would rather be down there killing hunters. Aerith returned dressed in the lacy gown he love to see her in.

"My love." she smiled and approached him falling into his arms. "It's over."

"What do you mean?"

"Our clan is done I've sent the children to safety. it's over for us."

"As long as our sons are safe."

"I know, I love you Cloud you are the only man mortal or vampire I could ever love."

"I love you too Aerith."

She turned and grabbed a lighter from her dresser smiling she lit the candles on her dresser and threw it to the ground along with a jar of oil and watching it burn holding Cloud.

The penthouse exploded into flames and the few members of the clan left knew they were beaten. Kairi ran out the front doors and into the battlefield. A hand grabbed her and she nearly screamed before a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh I'm not one of them."

"Which them do you mean?" she asked after he had let go of her mouth.

"either, I'm Zell I'm just looking for my brother."

"Kairi, I was her for my sister but I lost track of her."

"Ah."

They saw the fire spreading only three people were still out in the street infront of the building. Zell aimed the gun Irvine had given him. He pulled the trigger.

Seifer and Squall were in the middle of their battle. Squall was on the ground bleeding profusely as Seifer slashed at him. Squall clawed back and tried to bite him. A shot rang out and for a second both stopped and Squall's head fell to one side, unmoving.

"Squall?"

"It's over, she's gone." the brunette breathed. his eyes closed.

The fire had the young vampires hiding deeper into the tunnel. a noise got their attention and Axel moved into a protective stance over the others. a few moments later Demyx came in to view bleeding from a few cuts and knife wounds and in his shirt he had the dagger wrapped securely. he walked over knelt to Sora and handed him the bundle. Sora unwrapped it and held the blade up to the others.

"this isn't over, we will return stronger and Namine will be the vessel for the next generation."

"Yes Sora."

the others all nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

the sun rose over the city, a silent reminder that they had survived the night before. Two people stood alone as close as they could get to the remains of the building where their lives had been irrevocably changed. The young woman stared at the wreckage with tears streaming down her face unable to believe that it had ended like this. The blonde man beside her just stared blankly hands clenched in fists. Neither moved when a third person joined them.

"Y'all all right?"

"No how could this happen?" Zell demanded rounding on the man still in the clothes from the night before but now they were blood caked and smelled of smoke.

"no clue, this has never happened before, we must have gotten a lot of them last night."

"And what about my brother!"

"And Nami and Riku?" Kairi interjected.

"From what you said yourselves they were with them and seemed happy to side with them."

"So now what are we supposed to do? I can't go back to Ma and tell her Hyne got turned into a vampire and then burned up in their lair."

"Some of them got away, they always seem to Fujin found an escape tunnel under the kitchen it leads to an old church on the other side of town but it's empty. There are signs that someone has been in there recently though she says."

"could they have gotten out in all of that fire and fighting?"

"Some of them no doubt did and moist likely the younger ones seem to be the ones they send away in these kind of situations." He looked over at the building where their group had holed up after the fight had ended in a riot of fire and sirens.

The fire department had arrived after Zell had shot Rinoa and they had to drag Seifer and Squall out of the way before anyone saw them. Now the others were still sleeping except for himself and Fujin and these two.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"What?" blue and purple eyes were filled with confusions.

"We need more people and you need to find out what happened to your siblings and Riku."

"I'll help I have to find out about Hyne."

"Me too I have to find Namine."

"Right come on we're planing to go back to the hotel and pack up we need to stop by Jeckt's as well."

They split up, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin taking Squall to Jeckt's while Irvine, Zell, and Kairi went to the hotel. It wasn't hard to get everyone's things as they had little in the first place. Kairi wanted to go home but Irvine wouldn't let her.

"Would your parents let you go and find your sister or would they make you stay here Darlin'"

"they would make me stay here they've already lost Nami." she sighed.

"You should fit some of the girls' things of not I'm sure they'll take you shopping later."

"Okay."

At Jeckt's the house was being torn apart and a few things were landing in suitcases. Tidus came out to greet them.

"Hey Kairi we're going with the hunters."

"Me too."

"Great hopefully I'll get to see more of Yuna."

"I'm sure you will Tidus." She smiled.

"Especially since she is a hunter you know." Irvine told the boy as he helped carry a heavy box out to the waiting truck.

"oh yeah." he blushed.

They finished moving everything to the truck and went to pick up the others. Jeckt looked at his home and sighed before climbing in his truck he never thought he'd ever be going back to the hunters' camp after his wife and elder son had died nearly ten years before.

The hunters' camp was really a compound over five square miles in size. It was made up of about three buildings and one underground bunker that was connected to all the buildings. It was safe only because their enemies had no idea where it was at the moment since it moved every few years. Luckily they burned their dead so there was no graveyard either. A brunette woman who smiled at them met them at the doors to the compound.

"Irvine Kineas we were worried about you all. Where is my Daughter?"

"She's in the back of the truck Shierra." Paine told her as she jumped out and helped Rikku and Yuna out all three were pale and slightly shaken but looked no worse for wear.

"Hi mom." Rikku smiled as she leaned on Paine's shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are dear everyone inside now and tell me everything."

"Yes mam."

"Hello Shierra." Jeckt greeted. getting out of his own truck with Tidus."

"Jeckt!" she hugged him. "and this is Tidus? you've grown so much."

"thank you.' he answered. He wasn't sure how this woman knew him but she might have known him as a baby.

"We've brought a couple of new recruits." he gestured to Zell and Kairi who were hanging back s the others surrounded Shierra

"I noticed come along and meet the captain." She turned to lead them inside the main building.

"I'll take care of the truck and get Squall somewhere to sleep." Seifer told them taking the keys and driving towards the garage.

the main part of the compound was a room full of monitors and various tracking devices,. Four men were in this room at the moment. Two were in their early twenties one with blonde hair and dressed only in a pair of pants, the other had lighter blonde hair and wore a white shirt and black pants. The third looked like a little kid with blond hair in a yellow hoodie and pants. The fourth person who was sitting at a huge terminal He was also blond but it was cut almost to the scalp. He wore a pair of pilot's goggles on his head and a blue jumpsuit. He was chewing on the end of a cigarette as he looked over whatever it was he had on his screen.

The first one to notice them was the shirtless guy who automatically stopped what he was doing to come over.

"Rikku What happened to you?" he asked loudly enough for the people in the town they had just left to hear him.

"I got in a fight with a vampire Brother it happens when you hunt them." She told him no longer leaning on Pain and Yuna but still pale.

"The rest of us are fine too Brother." Yuna said smiling at her cousin

"that's great Yuna."

"So who's he?" Tidus asked his father.

"That's Rikku's big brother, his name is Kain but everyone called him Brother because he acts a lot like his father."

"Oh.'" he exchanged a glance with Kairi who shrugged and shook her head.

"What the hell is going on over there?" the captain yelled looking over at the group.

"Dear Squall's and Seifer's groups have returned along with the girls." Shierra told her husband simply.

"About time get the hell over here."

The group walked over to him and he looked up at them.

"Where are Squall and Seifer?"

"Parking the truck." Raijin said simply.

"Fine, Jeckt you're back with us?"

"Yeah I brought Tidus along too the kid should learned the family trade."

"and these two?"

"I'm Zell this is Kairi we want to join you."

"Why?"

"They lost family to the vamps uncle it was horrible." Yuna told him.

"Fine go to medical and get checked out, Shierra find places to put these new guys."

"Yes Dear." she smiled and led them off.

"hopefully Squall's in medical already."

" Seifer knows to go there everytime we get back."

"Yeah."

the medical part of the compound was like a small hospital all on it's own. A woman with long orange hair ran it. She smiled as they walked in.

"Irvine about time you got back all three of your groups have been missed."

"Sorry Shalua, we didn't find any trace of her either."

"I know." she said softly then turned on them all business. "Well all of you need to be checked out. Squall's in a recovery room right now and Seifer's supposed to be at the mess hall tucking into some real food."

"Right Darlin."

they were separated and taken to rooms to be looked over, it was like a normal check up with blood taken and any wound no matter how small looked at. Blood pressure and heartbeat were also monitored. The girl who was looking Kairi was dark blonde with bright blue eyes, she was sweet and quiet as she worked.

"Miss?"

"Kairi please."

"Okay Kairi there's something odd in your blood I'm going to take the sample and get it checked I'll be right back."

"Okay."

A short time later the girl returned looking slightly confused.

"Is something wrong?"

'Kairi I have some news but I'm not sure how to say it."

"what?"

"you might be pregnant"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes your hormone levels are right for about two weeks along."

"Two weeks." Her mind flashed back to the last time at the club and the two of them had been.. "Oh no."

"Are you all right?"

"I think so I'll be fine I just need to rest."

"Of course."


End file.
